La vida que quiero
by krasni
Summary: Luego de una decisión Harry se va de Inglaterra. Ahora cuatro años después vuelve. Pero podrá verla de nuevo después de todo lo que paso.


**Disclaimer: **_ESTE FIC ESTA BASADO EN LAS HISTORIAS DE HARRY POTTER, LA AUTORA ORIGINAL DE HARRY POTTER LOS LIBROS LA PIEDRA FILOSFAL, LA CAMARA SECRETA (O DE LOS SECRETOS), EL PRICIONERO DE AZKABAN, EL CÀLDIZ DE FUEGO, LA ORDEN DEL PHOENIX Y EL PRINCIPE MESTIZO Y __Las reliquias de la muerte__ LE PERTENECEN A LA AUTORA DE DICHAS SERIES JOANNE KATHLEEN ROWLING Y LAS EDITORIALES BLOOMSBURY BOOKS Y SCHOLASTIC, ARTHUR A. LEVINE BOOKS. LAS PELÍCULAS DE HARRY POTTER LAS SERIES LE PERTENECEN A WARNER BROTHERS_

La vida que quiero

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ella camino con pesar hacia la clase de astronomía.

La decisión estaba tomada, y no podía hacer nada.

Lo único que lamentaba es como todo paso.

No quería lastimarlo.

Nunca hubiera querido herirlo de ninguna forma.

Pero amaba al otro, no podía evitarlo.

Llego al cuarto y vio a un joven esperándola. Tenía el cabello negro sin peinar y unos ojos verdes que parecían llevar el alma con ellos.

— Hola Harry— le dijo ella.

— Hola Hermione— saludo el chico mientras miraba a la chica con una sonrisa.

— Eh tomado mi decidió, Harry— susurro ella.

El chico contuvo las respiración involuntariamente.

— Amo a Ron— dijo ella sin mirarle a la cara.

Unos segundos de silencio siguieron luego de esa declaración.

La chica le miro y vio dolor en su rostro aun cuando el chico trataba de ocultarlo.

La imagen le rompió el corazón.

— Ya...ya veo...entonces...entonces nosotros no podemos...este tu sabes...No hay chance, cierto— dijo él con una voz entre cortada.

La chica negó con la cabeza, veía lo difícil que al chico le costaba hablar debido a la impresión, estaba segura que Harry creía que lo elegiría a él en lugar de Ron.

Tenía esperanzas.

Y ella acaba de quitárselas.

El chico miraba el suelo, Hermione noto que sus ojos estaban cristalinos, a punto de largar las lagrimas en un momento.

— Lo siento— le dijo ella.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

— No importa, ya me lo esperaba— indico el chico con una voz apenas audible.

— Harry— dijo ella.

— Después de todo, solo un tonto tendría esperanzas. Sabía que amabas a Ron, lo sabia...Pero aun así...Aun así trate, que iluso fui— musito el chico.

Hermione bajo la cabeza arrepentida de causarle tanto dolor a quería tanto.

— ¿Cuando tomaste tu decisión? — le pregunto el chico.

Hermione parpadeo.

— Cuando llegamos a la escuela— susurro ella.

— ¿Porque no me lo dijiste, cuando fui a encontrarme con Voldemort?— pregunto él.

— No quería causarte dolor, ya bastante tenias con tener que ir ahí— indico ella.

— Pero si me lo hubieras dicho podrías haber cambiado tantas cosas— indico él.

— ¿Qué? — pregunto ella.

Pero Harry no dijo nada.

— ¿Podrías irte, quiero estar solo ahora?— dijo el chico.

La chica lo miro con dolor al escucharlo, habían pasado tantas cosas. Cuando Ron se fue de la tienda en medio de la búsqueda de los Horcrux, ella quedo desecha y Harry también.

Pasaron los días, y los chicos se fueron acercando lentamente, primero se tocaban las manos inconscientemente mientras caminaban, luego aparecían sonrisas en sus rostros por ninguna razón cuando se veían. Paso el tiempo y se fueron acercando aun mas.

Harry la beso cuando estaban en Valle Gordic, y terminaron entregándose el uno al otro al volver ese día luego de que la serpiente de Voldemort los ataque en la casa de la autora de Hogwarts una historia.

Fueron felices, por un buen tiempo.

Entonces Ron volvió y salvo a Harry, y ella no sabía que realmente hacer, el chico que le gusto durante tanto tiempo, volvía con ella. Pero el chico que le comenzaba a gustar ahora estaba también ahí.

Fueron días duros para ella, afortunadamente, entre la mansión Malfoy, el robo al banco de los magos y finalmente su llegada a Hogwarts no había tenido tiempo para pensar en el amor.

Pero cuando fue a buscar el colmillo de Basilisco con Ronald, se besaron y la chica tenía que admitir que le gusto mucho, como si cumpliera un sueño.

Y ahora le confesaba todo a Harry, el chico parecía entenderla, pero aun así podía sentir el dolor que Harry tenía en el corazón.

A ella también le dolía, pero era una decisión tomada.

— Vete— escucho nuevamente a Harry decirle.

Hermione se dio vuelta y se marcho de ahí dejando al joven solo. Trato de mostrarse fuerte pero todo el que la veía cruzar notaba claramente el dolor en su rostro.

Entro al cuarto de Gryffindor y Ron la esperaba en un sillón.

— ¿Cómo te fue? — pregunto él.

— No se— susurro ella.

El la abrazo y ella apoyo su cabeza en el pecho del chico.

— El va a estar bien— le susurro el chico.

— _Lo estará_— pensó ella preocupada, no podía olvidar el rostro lleno de dolor que Harry Potter tenía ese día, ni las lagrimas que estaba por caer de sus ojos, ni su voz la cual apenas era audible.

Cerró los ojos y unas cuantas lagrimas salieron de ellos.

— ¿Te dijo algo?— pregunto Ronald.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

— Solo me pidió que lo deje solo— musito ella.

Ron asintió.

— Tiene que pensar las cosas bien, estoy seguro que para mañana volverá a ser todo como antes— informo él.

Ella rogaba que sea verdad, pero algo en su corazón le decía que algo malo estaba por pasar.

— Merece ser feliz, estuvo conmigo siempre, me apoyo en todo, quiero que sea feliz, ya a sufrido demasiado en esta vida— indico ella.

Ron cabeceo.

El mejor que nadie conocía las penalidades que Harry tuvo que soportar a lo largo de su vida, sabía que el chico de ojos verdes merecía ser feliz. Y esperaba que todo esto se arregle y vuelvan a ser los compañeros que siempre fueron.

— Todo estará bien— musito el chico.

La chica no dijo nada más.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry miraba con melancolía la torre de Astronomía, unos minutos habían pasado desde que Hermione se marcho y el chico apenas podía hacer nada.

Sus músculos permanecían inmóviles como si alguien lo petrificara, sus ojos estaban cristalinos, sabía que las lagrimas no salían por mero esfuerzo mental. La oculmencia resultaba muy útil a la hora de detener las lagrimas.

Había esperado, soñado con que él fuera el elegido de Hermione.

Ahora sabia que solo sería un sueño.

Pero podía culparla o a Ron de enamorarse.

No, sería egoísta.

El no era egoísta, solo estaba cansado.

Sus músculos se comenzaron a noven ante la orden suya y el chico camino hacia fuera, Hogwarts estaba plagado de personas y el chico no quería estar cerca de nadie. Salió del colegio y miro al bosque oscuro.

Encogió de hombros al pensar que era peligroso y se metió al bosque. Vio un par de criaturas mágicas que lo miraban pasar, pero no hacían nada para detenerlo.

Llego finalmente a una zona oscura donde horas atrás, lord Voldemort le había lanzado la maldición asesina, si tan solo Hermione le hubiera dicho todo antes de venir con Voldemort el chico estaba seguro que de las opciones de volver o ir al paraíso con sus padres, hubiera escogido el paraíso.

Suspiro cansado ante todo esto y cerró los ojos. Sintió como si un tren de emociones se apodero de él, cuando dejo de usar oculmencia. Lagrimas caían por su rostro y el chico sintió como el peso de las emociones lo acuchillaran.

Se tapo la cara con las manos mientras cayó de rodillas al suelo, ya no solo eran lagrimas lo que caían su boca estaba abierta lanzando un horripilante grito de dolor, como si le atravesaran o lanzaran la maldición de la tortura sobre él.

Pero estaba bien, eso era lo que quería.

Llorar por la tristeza.

Gritar por el dolor.

Y luego pensar lo que haría.

Quince minutos lloro solo sin que nadie lo moleste, las lagrimas son algo privado y no le gustaba hacerlo con compañía.

Cuando se calmo, se dio cuenta de lo que le costaba respirar y comenzó a meter pequeñas bochadas de aire en sus pulmones.

El chico miro al cielo estrellado, se sintió tan fuera de lugar ahora.

Perdió a Hermione.

Remus.

Fred.

Dumbledore.

Sirius.

Sus padres.

A tantos había perduro, aun cuando Hermione vivía. El amor murió y él no sabía que hacer.

No podía ser tan egoísta para decirle que deje a Ron y vuelva con él, aun cuando lo quisiera hacerlo.

Pero tenía que tomar en cuenta su amistad.

Siete años de amistad, y ahora no sabía si podía seguir con ella.

Demasiado dolor.

No era tonto, sabía que si seguía con esa amistad se sentiría celoso del noviazgo de Ron y Hermione y eso le haría tarde o temprano pelearse con ellos.

¿Porque no terminar con todo ahora?

¿Porque no renunciar a ellos?

Renunciar a ella.

Seria más fácil y tarde o temprano habría que hacerlo.

Así que ¿por qué no lo hacía ahora?

Después de todo, que podía perder.

Salió del lugar con esos pensamientos en su mente y se dirigió al colegio. Había personas llorando en tiendas donde estaban los cadáveres de sus seres queridos quienes murieron en Hogwarts, el chico se sintió deprimido al verlos.

— Harry— escucho y vio a Luna aparecer.

— Hola Luna— le saludo el chico.

— ¿Que hace aquí? — pregunto la rubia algo nerviosa.

— _Esta nerviosa le pasara algo_— pensó el chico.

— ¿Estás bien? — pregunto Harry.

La chica le sonrió.

— Si, lo siento esperaba a una persona. Pero parece que se retraso— indico ella.

Harry asintió.

— No respondiste mi pregunta— dijo ella.

— Solo quería despejarme un poco— indico él.

— ¿Por Hermione? — pregunto ella.

Harry la miro sorprendido.

Ella le sonrió.

— La note algo distraída, creí que pasaba algo con ustedes— dijo ella.

Harry cabeceo no queriendo hablar del tema.

— ¿Quieres hablar sobre eso? — pregunto ella.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

— No, no vale la pena— indico él.

— Te hare bien decírselo a alguien— indico ella.

Harry suspiro, no quería decir nada mas, pero Luna al parecer no se daría por vencida hasta saberlo. Caminaron hasta dentro del castillo y entraron a la biblioteca, fue ahí donde le conto todo lo que paso a Luna.

La chica negaba con la cabeza.

— Hermione eligió a Ron, no me lo creo— susurro ella.

Harry le sonrió agradecido.

— Esta bien, ya lo veía venir— indico él.

Ella negó.

— No ella te quiere, Ron es solo una fantasía, que créeme no terminara bien— indico ella.

Harry suspiro.

— Lo hecho, hecho esta— informo él.

Luna lo miro con algo de pena.

— Lo siento— susurro ella.

Harry asintió.

— ¿Que vas a hacer? — pregunto ella.

— Me voy— indico él.

— ¿De Hogwarts?— pregunto ella.

— sí, lejos de todo esto— indico él.

Ella lo miro sin emociones.

— Huir no te ayudara— informo ella.

— No huyo, simplemente comienzo en otro lugar— indico él.

Se levanto y se fue del lugar. Cuando entro en la torre Gryffindor vio a Ron y Hermione dormidos abrazados en un sillón.

La imagen le partió el corazón.

Negó con la cabeza y se dirigió al cuarto de chicos, entro y comenzó a acomodar sus cosas.

Ropa, libros y objetos comenzaron a levitarse y acomodarse en una pequeña mochila de viaje que el chico tenia con él.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione abrió los ojos aun abrazada a Ron, y vio como Harry entraba en el cuarto de los chicos. Se sintió algo incomoda ante la situación en la cual la encontró el otro chico y levanto a Ron.

— ¿Qué? —pregunto el pelirrojo.

— Harry volvió esta en el cuarto de los chicos— indico ella levantándose.

El pelirrojo la miro confundido.

— ¿Hablaron? — pregunto él.

— No, me levante cuando el entraba al cuarto— indico ella.

— ¿Quieres que vaya a ver si ya se durmió? — pregunto él.

Ella asintió.

El pelirrojo se levanto le dio un beso en la comisura de sus labios y salió para el cuarto de los chicos. Volvió unos segundos más tarde.

Hermione lo miraba exasperante

—Esta empacando— informo el chico algo nervioso.

Hermione se quedo inquieta ante le noticia.

Harry se iba de Hogwarts.

¿Pero a donde iría?

¿A Valle Gordic?

¿La casa de Sirius?

¿A lo de sus tíos?

Un ruido se hoyo y Harry Potter salía del cuarto con una mochila de viaje en su hombro, camino lentamente y cuando los vio simplemente los ignoro y siguió su viaje.

— Harry— dijo exaltada la chica.

El chico se detuvo y giro.

En su mirada no había emoción alguna, tan frio como el propio Severus Snape. La chica miro al suelo cuando sus ojos fríos como el hielo se encontraron con los suyos.

— ¿Si? — pregunto con una voz monótona el chico.

— ¿Te vas? — pregunto ella suavemente.

Ron estaba detrás de ella bastante nervioso.

El pelirrojo no sabía qué era lo mejor.

Dejarlos solos para que discutan.

O quedarse.

Nunca se imagino estar en una situación similar. Se había enterado de la relación que tenían Hermione y Harry luego que destruyo el Horcrux en aquel lago, desde entonces trato de acercarse a la chica de forma insistente.

Finalmente logro besarla en Hogwarts, luego de que ella destruya la copa, pero nunca quiso lastimar a Harry. Simplemente sigue a su corazón.

— Si— indico el chico dispuesto a marcharse en ese mismo instante.

Ron trago saliva al escucharlo.

Conocía a Harry Potter, y sabía que estaba enfadado.

Si Hermione y el discutían ahora, no sabía lo que pasaría.

Era algo extraño de pensar, después de todo Hermione y Harry apenas discutían, tenían esa conexión de saber lo que el otro pensaba siempre.

Era unas de las cosas que Ron mas envidiaba de Harry, el poder entender a Hermione sin tener que hablar o pensar.

Era como si para el chico de ojos verdes entenderla era algo tan natural como respirar.

— ¿Donde? — pregunto ella antes que se vaya.

— Eso no es asunto tuyo— informo el antes de salir por la puerta.

Hermione miro en Shock como paso todo esto.

Su mente estaba hecha un caos.

La voz fría de Harry.

Sus ojos sin emociones.

Sintió como un hueco en el estomago al verlo y al escucharlo.

Ron respiraba con dificultad.

— Ron— susurro ella.

— Este...Si— dijo él.

— Quédate aquí— ordeno la chica y salió corriendo del cuarto

El pelirrojo la miro irse y suspiro, aunque sonara cobarde, estaba agradecido que la chica le pidió de quedarse, no sabría cómo reaccionar si tenía que seguir al chico.

Hermione corrió hacia el cuarto de requisitos y encontró a Harry abriendo la puerta.

— ¡HARRY! — grito ella.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

El chico se detuvo y giro para verla.

— ¿Que quieres? — pregunto el chico cansado.

Harry la miro y trato de usar toda la oculmencia que dominaba para contener su enfado.

Se sentía tan frustrado.

Tan furioso.

Y temía perder el control y decir algo que realmente no sentía.

Estaba demasiado dolido.

La imagen de Ron y Hermione durmiendo en el sofá abrazados apareció en su mente.

Los celos se sintieron en toda su alma.

Y comenzaba a perder el control de sus emociones.

— Lo siento, nunca quise lastimarte— suplico ella.

El control se perdió totalmente.

Harry rio a carcajadas.

— Lo sientes, realmente puedes sentir— dijo el chico con toda la frialdad del mundo.

La chica parpadeo al escucharlo.

— ¿Qué? — pregunto ella.

— Vamos Hermione, la guerra a cabo, no tienes porque fingir que te importo— dijo el calmado.

La chica sintió como si le hubieran dado una bofetada.

— Claro que me importas— susurro ella mirándolo en Shock.

La sonrisa de Harry se hizo más deforme como si contuviera una carcajada.

—Oh así que te importo. Qué raro, juraría que solo me usaste para pasar el tiempo— dijo el chico a una horrorizada Hermione.

— Nunca te usaría— indico ella no creyendo lo que estaba escuchando.

— Oh, acaso no hiciste eso. No me usaste como un remplazo de Ronald, cuando este se fue. No fingiste quererme para luego arrepentirte y correr a los brazos de ese condenado traidor, no pretendiste amarme para luego tirarme como un trapo viejo una vez termine con Voldemort— dijo sin piedad alguna el heredero de los Potter.

Hermione escuchaba todo mientras un mar de lagrimas caía de su ojos.

— Harry...Por favor...Yo...no— balbuceaba la chica.

El chico suspiro con drama.

— Me voy, no te diré a donde, porque no es asunto tuyo, no te metas en mi vida— informo el chico.

— ¡detente por favor. hablemos. sé que estas enfadado. sé que merezco tu enfado. pero por favor. déjame explicártelo!— grito con desesperación cuando el chico se dio vuelta.

Harry giro para verla la frialdad desapareció de su rostro, ahora solo había una ardiente furia lo que cubría su rostro.

— Enfadado, no, no estoy enfadado. Estoy feliz, ya sé que me usaste, se que solo fui un pasa tiempo para ti, se que únicamente era útil, mientras Voldemort vivía— indico el chico.

Ella negaba con su cabeza.

— No hace falta que finjas mas, te di mi corazón, lo usaste y luego lo destruiste, ahora que quieres, destruir el resto de mi cuerpo, quizás. O tal vez te sientes un poco mal por usarme y pretendes que tu estúpida disculpa arregle las cosas entre nosotros— indico el chico.

Ella miraba al suelo no atreviéndose a mirarlo a la cara.

— Escúchame y escúchame bien, no te atrevas a interrumpirme, me dijiste que lo amabas, aun cuando me decías lo mismo esas noches que pasamos juntos en aquella tienda. Supongo que yo nunca importe realmente, y fui simplemente un trapo que usaste— indico el chico.

— No yo nunca ... —

— ¡Te dije que no me interrumpas! Sabes que puedo obligarte a dejarlo si quiero cierto, puedo perfectamente hacerlo, te sorprenderías de lo que uno aprende viendo a Snape y Dumbledore trabajar, pero no lo hare. Seria egoísta de mi parte impedirte estar con el hombre que supuestamente amas, aun cuando no dudaste en ilusionarme y hacerme sufrir— indico el chico.

— Lo siento— susurro ella.

Harry la ignoro.

— Tomaste tu decisión y para mal o para bien la aceptare, pero que quede claro, yo también tome mi decisión, así que tú la aceptaras— dijo Harry.

— ¿Que decisión? — pregunto con temor ella.

— Me voy y te dejo con tu noviecito, pero que te quede claro Hermione Granger, tú no eres nada mío, no eres mi compañera, no eres mi amiga. Cualquier amistad que tuvimos está muerta ahora, me voy, y no quiero saber de ti, no quiero escuchar de ti, no quiero recibir ninguna carta de ti— dijo el chico sin piedad alguna.

La chica lo miraba horrorizada.

— No puedes hacerme esto— suplico ella.

La chica se sentía destruida en estos momentos, como si todos sus temores acababan de confirmarse.

Perder la amistad de Harry era algo que nunca espero, no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Había estado a su lado su vida entera.

— Oh pero si puedo, y no te estoy haciendo nada comparado a lo que tú me hiciste, simplemente estoy renunciando a ti, y a todo lo que eres— indico el chico.

— Harry Por favor... qué hay de Teddy— aclaro ella.

Hermione no le gusto usar a Teddy Lupin como una escusa para estar cerca del chico, pero estaba completamente desesperada.

— Cuidare de mi ahijado, pero tú no estarás cerca de él— informo el chico.

— Soy su madrina— indico ella acalorada.

— En ese caso, le diré a Andrómeda que se asegure de que no estés cerca cuando yo vaya— informo el chico.

— No puedes pedirme que renuncie a ti— dijo ella con el alma destruida.

— Creí que ya lo habías hecho, al menos eso es lo que me diste a entender— termino el chico dándose la vuelta y saliendo por la puerta.

Llego a la cabeza de puerco y luego pudo desaparecerse.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

La chica suspiro mientras observaba atentamente a su ahijado corretear por el jardín de la casa, cuatro años habían pasado desde la última vez que vio a Harry Potter y lo extrañaba mucho.

Los primeros meses, pensó en culpar al chico por su decisión de irse. Pero luego cambio de opinión, Harry estaba dolido.

Estaba muy lastimado, quizás alejarse de todo esto era lo mejor para él. Ron también quedo bastante dolido por la decisión de Harry, pero unos meses después la acepto y siguió con su vida.

Su noviazgo tenia altas y bajas. Seguían peleándose por cualquier cosa, ella estaba furiosa que el chico no termino Hogwarts, sino que se puso a trabajar en la tienda de George.

El se ponía celoso con cada compañero masculino que la chica tenía en su trabajo, en el departamento de ley mágica.

De el niño que vivió o el elegido como lo llamaban la mayoría no había muchas noticias, los periódicos haberes tenían suerte de encontrarlo en algún restaurant o feria y podían de vez en cuando tener unas palabras del salvador del mundo de los magos, Hermione guardaba los recortes, pero el chico no parecía darles información de donde vivía o en que trabajaba.

Harry había cumplido su parte en no verla nunca más, ella sabía que visitaba a Teddy muy seguido cumpliendo sus deberes de padrino, pero se aseguraba de que ella no esté cerca. Incluso en los cumpleaños, cuando ella iba a las mañanas para estar con Teddy él iba en las noches, cuando ella iba en las noches él iba en las mañanas.

Hermione no sabía cómo lo hacía. Pero Harry Potter logro su cometido de totalmente abandonarla, aunque luego de cuatro años, Hermione se acostumbro a una vida sin Harry Potter, y sinceramente no le gustaba para nada.

— Teddy parece muy feliz— le dijo Hermione a Andrómeda quien lo veía jugando con una escoba voladora de juguete.

La mujer sonrió.

— Desde que Ha...se la regalaron, no la suelta— dijo Andrómeda algo nerviosa y Hermione supo que Harry le regalo la escoba.

— No tienes que ponerte así, se quien le regalo el juguete— informo la chica.

Andrómeda suspiro.

— Lo siento, ¿hace cuanto que no lo ves?— pregunto la mujer.

— Cuatro años— informo ella.

— Largo tiempo— susurro Andrómeda.

Hermione asintió.

— ¿Como esta? — pregunto Hermione en un susurro.

Andrómeda negó con la cabeza.

— No habla mucho, solo pasa el tiempo con Teddy— indico ella.

Hermione sabía que le estaba mintiendo.

— Teddy le quiere mucho— indico la chica.

—Es su ídolo— le dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.

Hermione entonces que Andrómeda la estaba mirando con astucia, como si se le hubiera ocurrido una idea genial.

— Hermione— dijo la mujer.

— ¿Si? — pregunto Hermione.

— Me harías un favor— pidió ella.

Hermione la miro curiosa.

— Hay una fiesta, que me invitaron y la verdad no podre ir— dijo Andrómeda.

Hermione la miro confundida.

— ¿Podrías ir en mi lugar? — pregunto la mujer.

— Sabes que no me gustan esas fiestas— indico la chica esperando ser invitada a una fiesta de los pura sangre.

Andrómeda negó

— No es esa clase de fiesta, es una fiesta de inauguración de la nueva compañía de objetos mágicos, que creó un nuevo modelo de escobas mágicas, una fiesta de mascaras, por favor me invitaron hace poco, es el sábado por la noche— indico la mujer.

Hermione había asistido a un par de fiestas así, eran interesantes, se debía llevar mascaras permanentemente y si alguien se la sacaba era expulsado del lugar.

— Ok— dijo Hermione.

Hermione recibió la entrada de la fiesta de Andrómeda. No tenía nada que perder, y quizás incluso se divierta. Se fue de la casa de los Tonks para llegar a su departamento.

Vio que Ron estaba dormido en el sofá, apestaba a alcohol.

— ¡RON! — grito ella exaltada.

El chico se levanto con fuerza ante la impresión.

— ¿Que pasa? — pregunto confundido.

Hermione lo miraba con enfado.

— Que pasa, mírate, estas ebrio, estas tirado en un sofá, son recién las ocho de la noche— indico ella marcando los puntos como si fueran lo más básico.

Ron suspiro al escucharla.

— Hermione, solo tome un par de copas con los muchachos, no estoy ebrio— se defendía el chico.

Hermione lo miro resignada.

— Porque no puedes ser un poco más responsable— dijo ella enfadada.

Ron la miro con algo de enfado también.

— ¿Que te pasa? ¿Te peleaste con alguien? — pregunto el chico al notar que el enfado no era solo para él.

— No, Ron. No me pelee con Nadia, solo estoy cansada, llego a mi apartamento luego de una tarde larga de trabajo y de pasarla con mi ahijado...Y simplemente me encuentro a mi novio, ebrio y dormido— informo ella.

Ron la miro con un poco de furia en sus ojos.

— Primero, no estoy ebrio, segundo, si tuviste un mal día, no es mi culpa— indico el chico.

Hermione lo miro mas enfadada.

— ¿Responsabilidad sabes lo que es eso? — pregunto ella.

— Soy responsable— indico él.

— Ja, si se nota. Dios como puedes hacerme esto— dijo ella mas para sí misma que para él.

— ¿Hacerte qué? Tu llegas aquí, me levantas a gritos, me recriminas todo, y que yo me tengo que aguantar porque si...Porque no miras tus faltas antes de decirme las mías— dijo furioso el pelirrojo.

— ¿Mis faltas? Cuales, terminar mis estudios, trabajar, cuidar de mi ahijado, cuidar de mi novio ya que el no puede hacerlo solo— dijo ella.

— Oh así que es de eso otra vez, me llevas diciendo lo mismo por cuatro años, Ron porque no terminas el colegio, Ron porque no trabajas en el ministerio, Ron, Ron, Ron— decía el chico mientras ella lo miraba cada vez más molesta.

— ¿Es malo que me preocupe por ti? ¿Es malo que me preocupe por nuestro futuro?—pregunto ella.

— Primero eh dado todo para que nuestra relación tenga futuro, no termine en el colegio porque la verdad no me gusta, Fred me ofreció un trabajo y lo acepte, me está lleno bien ahí, me va excelente, tanto que puedo salir con amigos a tomar una copa de vez en cuando, que a ti no te guste mi trabajo, no quiere decir que a mí tampoco. Me encanta la tienda, me encanta la gente, no me gusta el ministerio, porque tengo que hacer algo que no me gusta solo porque tú me lo pides— dijo el chico.

Ella se puso furiosa.

— Avece tenemos que hace cosas que no nos gusten, por nuestro futuro. Cualquier adulto sabe eso— informo ella.

— Quizás, pero también podemos hacer cosas que nos gusten, y tener un futuro...No tenemos problemas de dinero, ósea que nos va bien en nuestros trabajos, mis amigos no pueden ser las mejores personas del mundo, pero ellos son buenas personas, no tiene nada de malo, tomar de vez en cuando una copa no ellos. Lo que te molesta Hermione, no es mi trabajo, no son mis amigos. Así que dilo de una vez— susurro él con enfado.

Ella lo miro con frialdad.

— Solo esperaba más de ti— indico ella.

El tomo las palabras como el peor insulto.

— Sabias como era yo desde el principio, aun así me elegiste. Lamento no llenar tus expectativas Hermione pero yo no soy Harry Potter— indico sin piedad él.

Hermione sintió como si le hubieran dado un golpe en pleno rostro al escucharlo, todo el enfado que tenia fue remplazado por decepción y deseos de venganza.

La chica dio unos pasos hasta estar a centímetros del pelirrojo.

— Lo sé, tu no le llegas a las rodillas— indico ella con satisfacción tratando de lastimarlo en su punto débil, su ego.

Hubiera esperado todo menos la reacción que tuvo el pelirrojo, ya que Ron no estaba molesto por el comentario, al contrario sonreía con satisfacción.

— Lo sé, jamás me pude comparar con él, pero bueno, el ya no está aquí Hermione, no lo recuerdas, se fue, te dejo— indico el chico.

La mujer lo miro con mas enfado.

— Nunca trate de ser el, lo sabías. Yo soy yo, soy Ronald Weasley, no Harry Potter. Nunca pretendí ser el, tú me elegiste a mí, no a él. Que te quede claro Hermione...Y además, no trates de culparme porque Harry Potter no esté más en tu vida, tú no eres la única que lo perdió Hermione, yo también lo hice— dijo él.

Ella miro al suelo ante eso.

— También lo extraño— siguió el— pero nunca, jamás me considere responsable por que se vaya...No fue mi culpa, fue tuya— musito él.

PLAF

La bofetada que le dio al chico se escucho en todo el departamento y al chica se sorprendido por haberlo hecho, Ron no dijo nada, solo la miro sin sentimientos.

— ¿Satisfecha?— pregunto él.

Ella lo miro sin decir nada. El simplemente fue hasta la puerta y salió sin decir nada más.

Hermione escucho la puerta cerrarse detrás de sí, y largo un llanto.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

El chico suspiro mientras observaba con placer su creación, frente a el había un pequeño palo de unos veinte centímetros con unas inscripciones diminutas en los extremos.

— No está mal— escucho el chico.

En la puerta había un hombre Rubio de unos cuarenta años, tenía una arrogancia natural en su cara, mientras miraba con unos ojos astutos al joven.

— Hablas como si entendieras, Lucius— dijo el joven.

Lucius Malfoy encogió de hombros.

— Las varitas mágicas no son lo mío, Harry— indico el hombre.

Harry Potter sonrió con diversión al escucharlo. Lucius Malfoy había sido alguien que odio durante mucho tiempo, pero las cosas habían cambiado ahora.

La familia Malfoy tuvo que tragarse su orgullo y seguir con sus vidas, aceptando que los Muggles estarían para siempre, y que los magos hijos de Muggles tenían tanto poder como los pura sangre. Fue un golpe duro para su orgullo, pero luego de unos años, los Malfoy se adaptaron.

Fue una vez que se fue de Hogwarts hace cuatro años, Harry había ido a Alemania. No sabía muy bien que hacer, tenía un mundo entero que no dudaría en seguirlo a donde vaya, mas para satisfacer su propia curiosidad por lo que el joven hacia que por preocuparse verdaderamente del joven.

Harry paso unas semanas en el hermoso país, y no podía dejar de pensar en la hija de Muggles, la mejor amiga del chico por tantos años y también la mujer que lo dejo. Había estado tan deprimido en ese tiempo, que pensó en buscarse algo que hacer, para al menos intentar sacársela de la cabeza por un tiempo.

Pensó por varias semanas que hacer y en que era bueno, Quidditch fue la primera palabra que se le ocurrió, pero la verdad sabía que era muy bueno en el deporte, pero también que llamaría la atención de todos, y que el mundo sabría rápidamente donde está y tarde o temprano vería nuevamente a Hermione, algo que trataba por todos los medios de evitar.

Pensó entonces en ser una clase de cazador de magos oscuros la opción tenia los mismos pros y contras que el Quidditch, era muy bueno en eso, pero llamaba mucho la atención.

Entonces fue cuando recordó cuando el Horcrux de Voldemort en su cuerpo fue destruido y s conversación con Dumbledore, específicamente donde hablaba de los Peverell. Según Dumbledore, la muerte no fue la que les dieron las reliquias, sino que eran talentosos magos, que crearon unos increíbles objetos mágicos.

Y si los Peverell crearon objetos mágicos tan buenos como las reliquias, porque él, su desdiente, no podía hacer lo mismo. Paso unos días buscando información sobre la creación de objetos mágicos y bueno luego de encontrarla tardo un tiempo en terminar los estudios necesarios.

Llego a convertirse en maestro de encantamientos, que era necesario ya que la creación de objetos necesitaba muchos encantamientos que normalmente son originales, y para crear encantamientos originales, no era necesario ser maestro de encantamientos, pero claro ayudaba. Debido a que tenía seis años de encantamientos de Hogwarts no le tomo mucho tiempo llegar a ser maestro.

También se convirtió en maestro de transformaciones, que también era necesario. Para crear objetos mágicos se necesitaba manipular las formas de los objetos y bueno que mejor que transformaciones. Tampoco tardo mucho en conseguir el título.

Consiguió también un doctorado en runas antiguas, no llego al nivel de maestro, pero si lo suficiente a la hora de imbuir objetos con runas.

Le tomo dos años enteros terminar sus estudios, y se encontró luego en americe, con muchos deseos de comenzar a crear algo, el problema. No tenía idea de que cosa debería crear.

Tantas cosas eran necesarias y tan pocas ideas tenia.

Fue un pequeño café donde se encontró a dos personas conocidas que el chico quedo en Shock al verlos juntos. Luna Lovegood y Draco Malfoy.

Hablaron un buen rato, resulta que Luna y Draco tenían una amistad cercana desde el quinto curso de la chica y el sexto de Malfoy. Cuando Luna fue secuestrada y llevada a la casa de Malfoy, Draco la protegió de los Mortifagos y en Hogwarts cuando él se encontró a Luna afuera del castillo, la chica esperaba a Draco Malfoy.

Harry se entero que tenían un noviazgo ahora, habían decidido comenzar de nuevo en América, la chica tenía un pequeño periódico mágico, que se especializaba en información sobre diferentes criaturas mágicas, Draco Malfoy la apoyaba con dinero, se podría decir que tenían una sociedad profesional además de ser pareja.

Harry noto los grandes cambios de Draco, seguía siendo un chico arrogante, pero el chico de ojos verdes noto que el antiguo Mortifago quería a Luna, eso hizo que se comporte muy civilizado con la chica.

Harry explico lo que hizo en los años, y tanto Luna como Draco escucharon con sorpresa, al parecer crear objetos mágicos no era algo simple, y muy pocos trabajaban de eso.

Luna le había preguntado que quería crear, y el chico le respondió que la primera idea que tuve era crear una varita mágica que no necesite de ganar la lealtad del mago para usarcé, una varita que solo funcione con un mago.

La idea le intereso mucho a Luna y el propio Draco tenía una mirada astuta ante la idea. Luna ofreció comunicarse con el señor Oliviander, quien resultaba ser un familiar de la chica.

A Harry le pareció una buena idea, y resultaba que el hombre estaba de vacaciones en América y dos días después se encontró con él, en un café mágico.

Al principio Oliviander no pareció muy interesado en lo que Harry le decía, muchos habían intentado hacer lo que el joven le explicaba en el pasado. Todos fallaron, cualquiera que haya estudiado creación de varitas lo sabía, pero luego el joven explico cómo planeaba hacerlo.

La conversación comenzó a interesarle a Oliviander cuando Harry hablo de los encantamientos que había diseñado para hacer la varita. La mirada de Oliviander se mostro aun más interesada y hasta sorprendida luego de escuchar las transformaciones que el joven pensaba en hacer dentro del núcleo mágico de la varita.

Oliviander Se mostro tanto sorprendido como entusiasmado cuando Harry Potter le hablo de las runas antiguas que deseaba utilizar para controlar el núcleo mágico. Y una vez termino el viejo parecía ansioso por ayudarlo, cuando llego al café, esperaba persuadir al chico de que lo olvide, nunca espero que el chico terminara de persuadirlo a él de que lo intentaran.

Oliviander alargo sus vacaciones por tres meses más, y se quedo con Harry diseñando la teoría mágica necesaria para su experimento y prometió traer los ingredientes necesarios de la creación de la varita unos meses después.

Harry paso los tres meses practicando encantamientos, transformaciones y perfeccionando la teoría de la varita experimental. Tanto Luna como le mismo Draco pasaban a visitarlo muy seguido. Harry compro un departamento muy cerca del bulevar Green, que era un lugar muy similar al callejo del Diagon Ingles.

Oliviander llego con los ingredientes necesarios, además de con un par de amigos, hombres y mujeres mayores que estaban en el ámbito de la creación de varitas.

Hablaron y comieron ese día, Harry es paso toda la noche explicando, el cómo tenía pensado hacer la varita, y luego de miles de preguntas desde, ¿como hacer que el núcleo mágico no fuera inestable? hasta ¿que mejorías tendieran con las varitas normales? y unos días después, todos vieron como Oliviander y Harry terminaron el primer prototipo.

Harry la sostuvo para que todos la vean, era una varita de roble, tenia treinta centímetros y era bastante flexible, en las puntas se veía unas pequeñas runas doradas. Todos se quedaron callados al verla, admirando la belleza de la primera varita personal.

— ¡**Accio**!— dijo Harry alto.

Pero nadie vio que algo sea atraído.

Luego el chico apunto a la puerta.

— ¡**Alohomora!**— dijo el chico, pero la puerta no se abrió.

— ¡**Avis!**—

De la varita no salió nada. Harry asintió ante lo que paso.

— Luna— dijo y vio a la chica mirando desde la cocina.

— ¿Si? — pregunto ella.

— Ven inténtalo tu— indico el chico.

La chía tomo la varita y todos la vieron ansiosos.

Luna estaba un poco incomoda ante eso. Miro que había una maseta del tamaño de una silla en la mesa y apunto a ella.

—¡**Reducio!** — dijo la chica y la maseta se encogió hasta caber en la palma de la mano.

Se escucho un gran vitoreo ante eso.

Tanto él como Oliviander parecían felices ante su éxito. Semanas después Lucius Malfoy llego a su departamento con una sonrisa en su cara.

Harry suspiro al recordarlo, Draco le había dicho de la idea de la varita y su éxito. Hablaron durante un buen rato, la varita personal era algo realmente útil, la magia era tres veces más fuerte que con una varita normal, ya que era hecha para una persona en especifico y eso hacía que la magia natural tenga más libertad en el núcleo de la varita.

También había muchas ventajas. Por ejemplo para los guardias de Azkaban, se les prohibía llevar varitas cerca de los prisioneros, por miedo que uno se la arrebate y encadene una fuga. Con la varita personal aun cuando se la roben no podrían usarla.

Había un gran número de ventajas y Lucius vio eso como un posible negocio, después de todo Oliviander y Harry Potter la crearon, y llevarían un porcentaje de las ventas de cada varita personal que vendrían, y Lucius creyó que podía ganar algo también si se hacía socio.

Harry estuvo bastante incomodo, pero el mayor de los Malfoy logro convencerlo, y formaron una sociedad. Oliviander y Harry eran la mano de obra y Lucius los apoyaba con el capital.

América fue la primera en recibir varitas personales, y se hicieron muy populares en los siguientes meses, la empresa creció y el chico vio como Lucius ya tenía idea de poner una compañía en Alemania y otra en Inglaterra.

Luego de la creación de la varita, Harry creo otras cosas que eran útiles, por ejemplo creo Baterías mágicas, que eran núcleos mágicos que sostenían barreras en cualquier propiedad. También creo bolsas mágicas que se podía guardar, toneladas de cosas sin que pese más de un kilo y finalmente creó una escoba voladora, hace unos meses.

— Está todo listo— indico el rubio.

Harry asintió sabia que se refería a las compañías, la idea era que Oliviander maneje la Americana, ya que el hombre se encontraba enamorado del país.

Lucius deseaba que él o Draco manejaran la de Alemania, tenían muchos amigos en el país, y era una buena idea, ya que a pesar de que los cargos de Mortifagos habían desaparecido, aun había mucha gente en Inglaterra que les odiaba.

Por lo tanto, el debía manejar la compañía en Inglaterra. Aun el chico no sabía cómo tomarlo, por un lado cuatro años habían pasado, por el otro la imagen de la castaña aun estaba en su mente.

— Habrá una fiesta, debes asistir— indico el rubio.

Harry asintió.

— Tranquilo es una fiesta de mascaras, si quieres mantener tu anonimato un poco mas podrás— dijo Lucius.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione suspiro cansada. Ron no había venido a dormir por dos días después de su discusión, y la chica estaba algo preocupada.

Preocupada y sola.

Ginny le había dicho que se había estado quedando a dormir en casa de sus padres. Al menos sabía que estaba bien.

Ginny había estado algo fría con ella luego de enterarse de la relación que tuvo con Harry, y tardo un tiempo en perdonarla. Finalmente lo hizo y eran buenas amigas, pero no tanto como lo fueron en Hogwarts, era como si luego de que Harry Potter se hubiera ido, se llevo consigo más cosas de las que dejo.

Hermione deseaba con toda su alma saber de él, incluso había dado un proyecto en ley mágica para que busquen al niño que vivió, y aunque el proyecto no fue aprobado ya que el departamento de Ley mágica solo podía dar avisos de búsqueda de criminales, otros departamentos como transportes mágicos, le habían prometido informarle si el niño que vivió aparecía en Inglaterra.

La chica suspiro y tomo el profeta.

_Oliviander en América_

_Fue una sorpresa para todos, pero el conocido creador de varitas mágicas Garrick Oliviander, luego de unas largas vacaciones en América a decidido quedarse a vivir ahí. les presentamos la entrevista que le hicimos al hombre._

_R—Señor Oliviander, es definitiva su decisión de quedarse en América._

_GO—Que puedo decir, amo este país._

_R—¿Quien se ocupara de la tienda, cerrara o tendrá a alguien que venda sus varitas?_

_GO—La tienda no cerrara, no del todo al menos, me hice socio de una compañía que se encargara de la ventas de varitas._

_R—¿La compañía pondrá una sucursal en Inglaterra?_

_GO—Inglaterra, América, Alemania y tenemos pensado poner otra en Francia._

_R—Impresionante, ¿será únicamente de venta de varitas?_

_GO—No, vendemos muchas clases de objetos. Baterías mágicas, bolsas mágicas eh incluso Escobas mágicas, el nuevo modelo de Lanza de relámpago es nuestro nuevo producto._

_R—¿Y respecto a sus socios, son personas conocidas?_

_GO—Bueno si, uno de ellos quiere el anonimato por ahora, pero nuestro otro socio es Lucius Malfoy._

_R—¿Hay algún producto que recomienda?_

_GO—Bueno pronto el mundo sabrá sobre las varitas personales, que son nuestra mayor creación, creo que están satisfechos ante el avance de la ciencia de las varitas al usar una de ellas._

_Y esas fueron las palabra de Garrick Oliviander._

_Para saber de la nueva compañía de Oliviander página 5_

_Para los nuevos productos mágicos página 6_

_Para los nuevos modelos de escobas voladoras página 7_

Hermione miro con interés todo lo que pasaba por el diario, tenía que averiguar en el ministerio, le interesaba verdaderamente sobre esta nueva compañía, sobre todo de esas varitas mágicas nuevas que Oliviander hablaba.

Miro la hora eran casi las ocho de la mañana y se dispuso a ir al ministerio de magia, no tardo mucho en llegar al departamento de ley mágica.

Había decenas de personas corriendo de un lado al otro, Jennifer Swan su jefe suspiraba con cansancio desde su oficina una vez Hermione entro.

— ¿Que paso? — pregunto ella.

— Marcus Flinch se dio a la fuga— dijo con pesar la mujer.

— ¿Flinch pero cómo? —pregunto Hermione con Shock en su voz.

La mujer negó con la cabeza.

— Estamos aun investigando, solo sabemos que mato a su abogado y uso poción multijugos para hacerse pasar por el, encontramos el cadáver de Mariano March, esta mañana— indico la mujer de unos cuarenta rubia de ojos castaños.

Hermione se mordió los labios, Flinch estaba fuera de Azkaban. Había hecho un trato mediante a su abogado Mariano March para salir de la prisión entregando nombres de partidarios de Voldemort, había dado algunos pero había dicho que tenía otros de personas influyentes.

— _¿Y ahora escapa?_ — prenso la chica.

— ¿Crees que todo fue una estrategia para escapar?— pregunto la castaña.

Jennifer se encogió de hombros.

— No sé, pero no importa. El ministro me está presionando Hermione, no hay mucho que pueda hacer sin Flinch— dijo la mujer.

— ¿Podremos cooperar con el departamento de Aurores? — pregunto ella.

La mujer asintió.

— ¿Que tenemos? — pregunto Hermione.

— Flinch escapo entre las nueve y diez de la noche de ayer, hoy se encontró el cadáver de Mariano March a las siete treinta— indico la mujer.

— Muy poco tiempo, no debe estar lejos— aclaro la más joven.

— No subestimes a los Flinch, tienen muchos amigos en todas partes del mundo— indico Jennifer.

Hermione asintió.

— Aun así, no creo que haya escapado porque si, pudo hacer este trato antes, y escapar hace mucho tiempo, debe haber una razón por la cual debe hacerlo ahora— indico la chica.

Jennifer asintió.

— Estoy de acuerdo, encontrar la razón, y lo encontraremos a él— aclaro la mujer.

— Mortifago, pura sangre, con contactos— musito Hermione.

— Llego alguien importante al país esta semana— pregunto la castaña.

— La única novedad es que Oliviander se fue a vivir a América— indico la mujer.

— Si lo escuche, puso una compañía con Lucius Malfoy y otra persona— dijo con astucia la castaña.

— Olvídalo, Lucius es muy listo, no se jugaría la cabeza por alguien como Flinch— indico la mujer.

Hermione asintió.

— ¿Y el tercer socio, aquel que es desconocido?— pregunto Hermione.

— No podemos preguntar quien es, la compañía es nueva, y no tenemos pruebas contra ninguno de ellos, de ayudar a Flinch. Además dudo que Oliviander, tenga una sociedad rodeado de Mortifagos— indico Jennifer.

— Aun así podemos investigarlo— pregunto la chica.

— La única forma es mandar a alguien a la condenada fiesta de mascaras, y realmente no sé si podremos conseguir entradas— informo Jennifer.

— ¿Fiesta de mascaras? — pregunto la chica.

— Si hacen una fiesta de inauguración de la compañía, una fiesta de mascaras para ser preciso— indico ella.

Hermione tomo su bolso y asco la invitación que Andrómeda le dio el día anterior. Jennifer la tomo y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

— ¿Cómo? — pregunto ella.

— Una amiga me la dio, la invitaron y no podía asistir— indico Hermione.

Jennifer sonrió.

— Perfecto, enviare a alguien en tu lugar— indico la mujer.

Hermione se negó.

— Iré yo— aseguro Hermione.

Jennifer la miro incrédula.

— Es una misión de espionaje, Hermione— indico ella.

— Puedo hacerlo— aseguro Hermione.

— Sabes lo que tienes que hacer, estarás completamente sola, sin ninguna clase de apoyo, además puede haber magos oscuros vistiendo mascaras. Tendrás que parental ser una chica que va a una fiesta y no una miembro de la ley mágica. Deberás encontrar quien es el tercer socio, averiguar quién es, poniéndote en un terrible riesgo— informo la mujer.

Hermione sabía que Jennifer le tenía cariño y se preocupaba. Era una mujer de fuerte carácter como ella y la veía como su aprendiz.

— Puedo hacerlo, Jennifer— indico ella.

Jennifer suspiro con cansancio.

— si notas que hay algún peligro te alegras de la fiesta— indico ella.

Hermione asintió.

— Ok, no tengo opción— dijo la mujer.

Hermione salió de la oficina satisfecha.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry suspiro mientras miraba a las parejas bailar en la pista, había llegado un poco tarde a la fiesta, vestido con un Smoking y una máscara vede cubriendo desde su rente hasta la nariz.

Era algo bueno estar en Inglaterra devuelta, debía admitir que extrañaba un poco los aires ingleses. El chico miraba a Draco y Luna él con un smoking y una máscara verde, ella con un vestido de gala y una máscara azul, bailando en el centro de la pista.

Bueno bailando era una forma de decir, ya que Luna llevaba al chico de un lado al otro, moviéndose en una mescla de Valls, rock y salsa. El chico parecía tanto encantado ante la actitud de la chica como avergonzado ante la gente que les observaba conteniendo la risa.

Harry opto por pasar desapercibido, no se había presentado como uno de los anfitriones ya que no era necesario, el salón donde ocurría la fiesta era su propia casa. Una mansión enorme que compro fácilmente con sus nuevos ingresos económicos.

Había tomado un par de cocteles del bar. Y se había dedicado a mirar a sus invitados. Fue en esos momentos en el cual choco con una mujer de cabello castaño con mascara dorada.

— Lo siento— le dijo Harry inmediatamente.

— Fue mi culpa, no veía por donde iba— dijo ella con una voz suave que el chico creyó escuchar en algún lado.

El chico la observo, tenia mascara dorada, pero podía notar el cabello castaño y ojos color miel de la mujer y unos labios color rubí. También se notaba que era hermosa, tenia curvas muy desarrolladas y el chico presumía que tendría su edad.

Noto que la chica lo estaba mirando también, además sentía un extraño calor en el pecho al ver los ojos miel de la joven. Pensó que el calor se debía a los cocteles que había tomado antes.

— ¿Te gusta la fiesta?— pregunto el chico cortésmente.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

— Es muy entretenida— dijo ella y giro para ver la pista de baile, entonces noto a Draco y Luna.

— Ellos parecen entretenidos— dijo divertida.

Harry sonrió al verlos.

— La parejita, Luna Lovegood y Draco Malfoy — indico Harry.

La chica lo miro perpleja.

— Luna y Malfoy— dijo ella.

— _Los conoce_— pensó Harry.

— Éramos compañeros de escuela— dijo ella al notar la mirada confundida del chico.

Harry asintió.

— No les digas que te dije, es una fiesta de mascaras, se supone que nadie revele la identidad de nadie— indico él.

La chica asintió con la cabeza.

— Así que Malfoy es el socio que se encarga de la compañía en Inglaterra— dijo ella curiosa.

Harry negó.

— No él y su padre se encargan de la de Alemania— Dijo él.

Ella lo miro con curiosidad.

— sabes mucho— indico ella.

Harry rio con gracia.

— Un poco— dijo él.

La chica lo miro interesada.

— ¿Bailamos?— pregunto ella.

— No soy muy bueno— dijo él.

— Ni yo— indico ella.

El chico noto una pequeña sonrisa en su máscara y asintió.

La chica tomo su mano y comenzaron a bailar.

— ¿Así que sabes mucho de la compañía, trabajas para ella?— pregunto la chica.

El chico la miro mientras bailaban.

— Si, se puede decir que lo hago— indico él.

La chica miro curiosa la respuesta.

— ¿Eres este socio misterioso?— pregunto ella.

Harry sonrió.

— Quizás— dijo misterioso el chico.

Ella lanzo una risilla que Harry se le quedo grabada en el corazón.

— Entonces señor misterioso, ¿quien eres realmente? — pregunto ella.

Harry la miro con diversión.

— El hombre de la máscara— indico él.

Ella rio al escucharlo.

— Hay un jardín hermoso, quieres ir hombre de la máscara— invito ella.

Harry la miro a los ojos, los ojos miel de la chica le hipnotizaban.

— _Porque no_— pensó el.

Le tenido el brazo y ella lo tomo, mientras salían afuera.

Llegaron hasta unas sillas y se sentaron.

— Estoy realmente interesada en saber quién eres— dijo ella.

Harry la miro con mas diversión.

Había algo en esa mujer que le atraía por alguna razón. No se había sentido así con nadie, desde Hermione.

— Secreto— musito él.

La chica lo miro con gracia.

— Sabes, lo descubriré eventualmente. Soy muy buena en misterios— indico ella con arrogancia.

— ¿En serio? — pregunto el con diversión en su voz.

— O si, siempre me salgo con la mía, descubare quien eres señor mascara, de una u otra forma— indico ella con diversión.

Harry se acerco a la chica y dejo su boca a centímetros de la suya, la chica se puso nerviosa ante la cercanía.

—¿ Es una promesa? — musito él.

Ella sonrió. Y se acerco para estar casi tocando los labios del otro.

— ¿Y si lo es? — pregunto ella.

Harry sonrió y luego rio.

— Me agradas, hacia mucho que no la pasaba así de bien— dijo él.

Ella sonrió divertida.

— Yo tampoco— indico ella.

El la miro.

Y ella a él, ambos se acercaron nuevamente. Como si fueran imanes atrayéndose.

— Tengo una proposición — indico él.

— ¿Cual? — pregunto ella.

— Hoy seré el señor mascara, y tú la señorita mascara. Nadie más, ¿que tal? — dijo él.

Ella lo miro interesada.

— Me parece bien— musito ella.

El se acerco a ella, ella se quedo quieta, cerraron los ojos y entonces tomo posesión del los dulces labios de la mujer con los suyos.

Una vez se separaron suspiraron y luego sonrieron.

Desgraciadamente el chico de repente sintió algo en sus espaldas y vio como una luz verde se acercaba a ellos a gran velocidad, uso todos sus reflejos para tirarse sobre la chica, mientras la maldición asesina pasaba por donde momentos antes estaban ellos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione miro con atención a la gran mansión, mientras se colocaba su máscara y salía del carro. Entro dejando su entrada a uno de los guardias de la mansión.

El lugar era hermoso y la chica se quedo maravillada ante el bello jardín. Entro a donde la gente bailaba y vio que había mas o menos cien personas con mascaras, no parecía ser fácil encontrar al socio de la compañía.

¿No sabía quién era?

¿Que mascara tenia?

¿Siquiera si estaba ahí?

Camino por el lugar observando a toda la gente, y entonces choco con alguien. El hombre se disculpo y ella estuvo feliz que no era un pura sangre arrogante que esperaba que ella se disculpe.

Conversaron un rato y la chica se dedico a mirarlo, llevaba mascara de mascara verde y un Smoking, se notaba que era joven y la chica no era ciega y sabia que tenia los músculos en los lugares exactos.

Sintió un calor especial mientras observaba al hombre y veía como la observaba a ella. Entonces noto una pareja haciendo un desastre en la pista, se sorprendió al saber que eran Luna Lovegood y Draco Malfoy.

¿Luna y Malfoy?

¿Cuando paso eso?

La chica noto que su acompañante, sabía mucho de los invitados y lo invito a bailar. Mientras conversaban durante el baile, comenzó a sospechar que se trataba del misterios socio y lo invito al jardín.

Cuando llegaron, se sorprendió a sí misma. Intentando seducir al hombre.

¿Que te pasa Hermione?

¿No recuerdas que tienes un novio?

Escuchaba a su conciencia decirle.

Pero la ignoro, después de todo solo quería saber quién era.

El hombre se acerco a sus labios en media conversación y la provoco.

Pero por alguna razón, le gusto cuando lo hizo. Como si hubiera estado esperando eso toda la noche.

La chica opto por provocarlo de igual manera y se sintió feliz al escuchar la risa del hombre cuando lo hizo. No sabía porque pero parecía sentirse totalmente libre cuando estaba con el chico.

Era como si fuese un conocido.

Como si era alguien importante que ella había olvidado.

Ante la proposición del hombre se vio a si misma aceptando inmediatamente. La pelea con Ron estaba en la cabeza de la chica, la imagen de Harry yéndose también y ahora el hombre de la máscara.

Sintió como sus labios se rozaron y cerró los ojos sintiendo el placer. Luego volvió a abrirlos al separarse y suspiro.

Fue entonces que el hombre se abalanzo sobre ella. Su primer instinto era levantarse y maldecirlo pero entonces vio a la maldición asesina pasar donde estaban ellos momentos antes.

Giro para ver de donde provenía y vio a un hombre de mascara negra acercarse con la varita levantada.

Giro para ver a su acompañante, a quien se le cayó la máscara se había caído y pudo reconocer perfectamente, ojos verde y rostro atractivo. Harry James Potter.

— ¿Hermione? — susurro el incrédulo.

Ella se toco el rostro y noto que su máscara tampoco estaba.

— Harry— musito ella.

— ¿Que lindo rencuentro no creen? — escucharon de su atacante.

Hermione reconoció la voz.

— Flinch— gruño ella.

— Hola sangre sucia— dijo el Mortifago.

La chica noto que Harry estaba parado frente a ella con su varita en su mano.

— No creí mandarte una invitación, Flinch— dijo el chico.

— _Harry mandaba las invitaciones, momento...Andrómeda lo hiciste apropósito_— pensó ella un poco enfadada al ser manipulada por la otra mujer.

Flinch se quito la máscara mientras una mirada de desprecio adornaba su cara.

— Siempre tan arrogante Potter, eh esperado esto por mucho tiempo— susurro Marcus Flinch.

Hermione vio como Harry alzaba su varita y con movimiento firme dio una estocada hacia Flinch, las sillas donde previamente estaban sentados volaron hacia el Mortifago.

— **¡Protego!**— dijo Flinch enfadado.

Las sillas chocaron contra el escudo y se destruyeron, pero Harry dio otra estocada con su varita y Hermione vio con maravilla como los pedazos de madera se convertían en cientos de insectos dejadera que se dirigieron como un enjambre hasta Marcus Flinch.

— **¡Incendio!** — dijo desesperado el Mortifago no esperando tal nivel de transformaciones.

La llamarada salió de la varita de Flinch rostizando a los insectos de madera, Harry hacia un complejo numero de movimientos con su varita.

— **¡Lumen calamus!**— exclamo el niño que vivió mientras apuntaba a Flinch, y un relámpago blanco salió de la varita de Harry.

La fuerza del hechizo fue tal que Hermione sintió como se le erizaba el pelo mientras que se dirigía a Flinch, el Mortifago salto hacia un lado con miedo ante semejante hechizo. Hermione miro como Flinch veía a Potter con algo de miedo, la chica estaba segura que no esperaba enfrentarse a un poderoso hechicero.

— _Con Harry uno siempre termina sorprendiéndose_— pensaba ella con placer.

— Se acabo Flinch— dijo Potter observando al Mortifago dándole tanto importancia como a un insecto en el jardín.

— Quédate ahí tirado y vivirás— indico Harry Potter.

Marcus Flinch lo miro con odio y estuvo a punto de responder cuando otra voz apareció.

— Creo que deberías seguir su consejo Marcus— escucharon para ver a Draco Malfoy mirar a Marcus con desprecio.

Junto a el había otras personas, las mascaras fueron despareciendo de sus caras y Hermione pudo reconocer a algunos de ellos.

Luna Lovegood su antigua compañera, quien les ayudo en la guerra contra Voldemort.

Kingsley Shacklebolt, el ministro de magia Ingles. Y también antiguo Auror de la orden del Phoenix.

Elphias Doge otro miembro de la antigua orden del Phoenix, miraba a Flinch con desprecio.

Armand Delaflour, el jefe del departamento de Aurores. Quien tenía una sonrisa radiante al ver a Marcus Flinch encerrado.

Había otros que Hermione no reconocía, pero la chica suspiro con alivio al ver que todo había terminado. Flinch se vio rodeado y miraba a todos los lugares con odio, para luego fijar su vista en Harry Potter y Hermione vio una mirada de locura en los ojos del Mortifago.

Flinch metió las manos en su bolsillo y luego desapareció. Los demás miraron con algo de enfado al ver que tenía un transportador en los bolsillos.

Hermione miro con algo de pena al ver que Flinch había escapado.

— ¿Que haces aquí Granger? — escucho al jefe de los Aurores decirle.

La chica alzo una ceja sin responder.

Delaflur murmuro algo que nadie entendió.

Harry Potter se mostro imparcial ante todo el acontecimiento.

— Bienvenido a Inglaterra, Harry— dijo el ministro.

Harry asintió.

— Gracias, ministro— indico el chico.

Hermione se le quedo viendo y el chico al sentir su mirada la miro también. Un silencio incomodo envolvió el lugar.

— Iré a decirle a los guardias que paso— informo Draco y Luna lo siguió.

Kingsley se llevo a Delaflour y Doge fue detrás de ellos. Hermione miro como los dejaban solos y miro a Harry.

— Te extrañe— musito ella.

Harry la miro con tristeza, como si esa depresión que le agarro cuando ella lo dejo hace cuatro años volvía nuevamente.

—¿Como entraste a la fiesta? — pregunto el chico con un susurro.

— Andrómeda me dio su invitación— indico ella.

Harry asintió.

— No sabía que eras el anfitrión, o que estabas aquí, lo juro— musito ella.

Harry volvió a asentir y tomo su máscara y se la coloco en el rostro.

— Al parecer es ciento, siempre consigues lo que quieres— susurro el chico antes de entrar al salón nuevamente.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione Granger miraba con enfado a la rubia que le sonreía con arrogancia.

— No fue gracioso, Andrómeda— indico la hija de Muggles.

— No pretendía que te rieras— aclaro la pura sangre.

— Pudiste decírmelo— indico la castaña.

— No podía— indico Andrómeda.

Hermione la miraba con algo de enfado.

Le gusto volver a ver a Harry Potter.

No le gusto que la mujer la haya manipulado.

— Lo viste, no estás feliz— aclaro la mujer.

Hermione suspiro.

Feliz no era exactamente la palabra que tenía en la boca. Más bien estaba frustrada.

Pudo ver nuevamente a Potter, pero la única conversación que tuvo con él fue cuando no sabían quien era el otro, luego el chico entro en la fiesta y o se fue o se mantuvo lo suficientemente oculto para que la castaña no lo encuentre en toda la noche.

— Luego hablaremos de esto, Andrómeda— aseguro la castaña.

La otra mujer solo le sonrió con arrogancia mientras la chica se desaparecía.

Hermione entro al ministerio de magia, y llego rápidamente al departamento de ley mágica. Sin decir una palabra entro en la oficina de su jefa.

— Armand me lo a dicho— indico Jesica al verla entrar.

— Harry Potter, quien lo diría— dijo la mujer.

Hermione asintió.

— Tengo entendido que Flinch escapo nuevamente— dijo Jesica.

Hermione cabeceo.

— Harry lo derroto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero tenía un transportador en el bolsillo— informo Hermione.

La mujer cabeceo.

— Bueno, presumo que Potter es el blanco, Armand está de acuerdo conmigo— indico la mujer.

— ¿Le ofrecerán, protección?— pregunto ella.

— No creo que la acepte, o la necesite realmente— indico la mujer.

Hermione asintió.

— Pero lo que me molesta es como Flinch supo que Potter era el socio, después de todo a estado cuatro años desaparecido, nadie a sabido de él...¿Quien es el que le da la información a Flinch?— dijo la mujer.

Hermione cabeceo.

— ¿Han investigado quien visito a Flinch en Azkaban?— pregunto la chica.

La mujer asintió.

— Familiares, algunos amigos conocidos y su abogado— indico la mujer.

— Supongo que a los familiares te refieres a su madre— indico ella sabiendo que el padre de Marcus Flinch murió en la guerra.

— Madre y prima— dijo la mujer.

— ¿Y bien como fue tu rencuentro con Potter?— dijo Jesica sonriéndole.

Hermione encogió sus hombros.

— Bien hasta que descubrimos quien éramos— indico la chica.

— Ouch— dijo divertida Jennifer.

Hermione le sonrió.

— Bien me pondré a trabajar— dijo la chica.

Jennifer la vio salir del lugar y suspiro.

— Ya puedes salir— indico la mujer.

Una rubia salió de entre unas cortinas.

— Lo lamento— dijo la chica.

Jennifer negó con la cabeza.

— ¿No importa, que me ibas a decir. Luna Lovegood?— pregunto la mujer.

— Harry esta algo distraído, desde lo que ocurrió anoche— indico la chica.

Jennifer asintió.

— Podemos darle protección— indico la mujer.

Luna negó con la cabeza.

— No...No necesita eso, sabe cuidarse solo. Flinch nunca podrá siquiera tocarlo— informo la chica.

— ¿Entonces porque esta aquí? — pregunto curiosa la mujer.

Luna vio a la puerta donde Hermione salió hace unos minutos.

— ¿Como esta ella? — pregunto Luna.

— No se...No suelo meterme en los asuntos privados de la gente, señorita Lovegood. Sobre todo de la gente en quien confió...No está bien, desde que la conozco está bastante mal— indico la mujer.

Luna asintió.

— Me lo esperaba— musito Luna.

— Pero nada se puede hacer, Potter decidió irse, y con eso, trajo todo esto— aclaro Jennifer.

Luna la miro con frialdad.

— No...No es culpa de Harry...Hermione es tan culpable como el— indico Luna.

Jennifer alzo una ceja.

— Hermione, simplemente siguió a su corazón— aclaro Jennifer.

Luna sonrió con tristeza.

— No, ese es el problema, no lo hizo— indico Luna.

Jennifer frunció una ceja y luego suspiro.

— Bueno sé muy bien que Hermione y Ronald Weasley no son la mejor de las parejas, pero ella ha peleado mucho por el— indico la mujer.

— Ronald es un buen hombre, pero Hermione está viviendo una fantasía con el...Una fantasía sin futuro, daño a Harry aun cuando no quiso hacerlo, y también a ella misma...Harry se fue, porque la verdad no pudo soportar el daño que le hicieron, y la daño a ella con eso y a el mismo también, y ambos terminaran dañando a Ronald, es definitivo— indico Luna.

— ¿Y tu quieres ayudarlos?— indico la mujer.

Luna asintió.

— Se merecen una segunda oportunidad— indico Luna.

— ¿Que quieres que Haga? — pregunto curiosa la jefa del departamento de ley mágica.

La chica sonrió al escucharla.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry miro a Teddy jugando con su escoba nueva y giro hacia Andrómeda.

— ¿Porque ? — pregunto él.

Ella lo miro sin emociones.

— Tienen que superarlo de una vez— informo ella.

— No es tu asunto— indico él.

— Los quiero eso lo hace mi asunto— indico ella.

— Basta Andrómeda, Basta— dijo él.

La mujer rodo sus ojos.

— Harry solo te dañas, y la dañas a ella— indico la mujer.

El hombre sonrió con desprecio.

— No creo que nada pueda dañarla, y no le hice nada comparado a lo que ella me hizo— indico él.

— Oh Merlín, ustedes viven un drama cada día, amor no correspondido. Supéralo— indico la mujer.

— Correspondido y luego borrado. No es lo mismo— indico él.

La mujer suspiro.

— ¿No la vas a perdonar nunca?— pregunto ella.

— No es cuestión de perdonar, simplemente deje de ser su amigo, simplemente la deje— informo él.

— ¿No es lo mismo?— aclaro ella.

Harry la miro impotente.

— Vamos Harry, me vas a decir que no la extrañas— aclaro ella.

El chico se mostro incomodo.

— Ves, arréglense de una vez —suplico la mujer.

Harry negó.

— No puedo Andrómeda...No puedo— musito él.

Se levanto y fue con Teddy para luego decirle algo y desaparece.

Apareció en su mansión y vio como los elfos ya habían arreglado el salón luego de la fiesta de anoche.

— Harry— escucho el chico para ver a Luna.

— Hola Luna— saludo el chico.

La chica le sonrió.

— ¿Que vas a hacer con Flinch? — pregunto ella.

Harry encogió sus hombros.

— Nada, no es mi asunto— indico él.

— Harry vino a matarte— dijo ella.

El chico la miro curioso.

— Ya me han intentado matar antes, toda mi vida. Y nadie pudo, porque me haría problema por Marcus Flinch— indico él.

Luna suspiro.

— Es mejor prevenir que lamentar— indico la chica.

Harry sonrió divertido ante lo que dijo.

— ¿Que sugieres que haga? — pregunto el chico.

— Bueno algo de protección extra, no te vendría mal— indico la chica.

— Luna, soy maestro de Transformaciones y encantamientos. Además domino artes oscuras, créeme puedo con cualquier Mortifago o Auror— aseguro el chico.

— Lo sé, pero tener a alguien aparte no estaría de mas— informo ella.

— Se cuidarme solo, pequeña— indico él.

Ella le sonrió.

— Me preocupas, al menos si sales ve siempre acompañado. Puedo quedarme contigo— indico la chica

— No creo que a Draco le guste la idea, quiere ir contigo a Alemania desde hace meses y tu también— dijo con diversión el chico.

— Podemos postergarlo unos meses mas— aseguro ella.

— No...Te vas a Alemania con tu novio y yo me quedo solito— dijo con una voz infantil Harry.

La rubia sonrió al escucharlo.

— ¿Te vas a cuidar, cierto?— pregunto preocupada.

Harry asintió.

— Palabra de mago— dijo levantando la mano.

Luna sonrió.

— Y los magos siempre cumplen sus palabras, cierto— escucharon y vieron a Draco llegar con una sonrisa divertida.

— Los Potter si— aclaro el chico.

Malfoy alzo una ceja.

— Los Malfoy también— dijo él con arrogancia.

Harry se hecho a reír como si lo que dijo fuera lo más divertido que haya escuchado. Draco lo miraba con aire ofendido.

Luna sonreía feliz al verlos.

Harry se convirtió en una especie de hermano mayor durante estos años, y la verdad le preocupaba mucho.

— ¿Que harás en Alemania Lunita? — pregunto Harry.

La chica se sonrojo y miro con enfado fingido a Harry.

— No me digas así— aclaro la chica.

— Porque no Lunita— pregunto Harry con inocencia.

Luna saco su varita y lo miro con enfado.

— Te lo advierto Harry Potter— susurro enfadada.

Los dos hombres se echaron a reír al verla.

— Hmmmm— dijo ella girando su rostro.

Luna se despidió de él con un beso en la mejilla, y Draco con un apretón de manos y salieron a la mansión Malfoy para preparar su equipaje.

Harry los vio desaparecerse y su sonrisa se esfumo de su cara, fue hasta su alcoba y se acostó. Ayer por la noche no pudo dormir nada y el chico no daba más de sueño.

Flinch no le preocupaba, no tenía ni el poder ni la inteligencia para ser una amenaza, pero ahora se encontraba realmente distrito.

Distrito por una castaña que lo enloquecía desde que eran niños.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione miro a Ron, quien había vuelto a su departamento luego de unos días y le conto todo lo que paso, el chico se mostro imparcial ante las noticias de haber visto a Harry. Luego le conto de Flinch y el pelirrojo se mostro algo molesto.

— ¿Y vas a ir con los Aurores a proteger a Harry? — pregunto el chico.

— Lo dudo, no creo que Harry quiera o necesite protección. Después de todo, en la fiesta se encargo de Flinch y lo hizo fácilmente— indico ella.

Ronald asintió con la cabeza.

No sabía muy bien que pensar.

Por un lado eran buenas noticias tenerlo de regreso, por el otro, si Harry no les mando ni siquiera una carta, significaba que no quería saber nada de ellos.

Estaba dividido entre feliz y trate. Alegre y enfadado.

Realmente no sabía que pensar.

— ¿Que opinas? — pregunto ella.

— No se...Supongo que tengo que dejar todo como esta— indico él.

— ¿ no quieres buscarlo? — pregunto ella.

— ¿Para que? — dijo él.

— Es tu amigo...Tu mejor amigo— indico ella.

— Hermione, si Harry me quisiera a su lado, me hubiera mandado una carta, ni bien llego a Inglaterra...El no es nuestro amigo, renuncio a nuestra amistad hace cuatro años— informo Ron.

— No vas a pelear por su amistad— susurro ella.

— No hay nada por lo que pelear, Hermione. Ya va siendo hora de que lo entiendas...Harry Potter se fue, nos abandono, nos dejo— aclaro Ron.

Hermione dio un golpe fuerte en la mesa con su mano. Ron la miro con tranquilidad.

— Así que prefieres estar con tus nuevos amiguitos, bebiendo en un bar. Que ir a pelear por una amistad que tuviste toda la vida— musito ella con decepción.

Ron se encogió de hombros.

— Piensa como gustes, si quieres vivir con la ilusión que Harry aparecerá por esa puerta, diciendo que nada a pasado y que todo estará bien, hazlo. Pero yo no soy tan crédulo, Harry Potter no forma parte de mi vida, se fue— dijo Ronald.

Hermione lo vio irse a la cocina y servirse comida como si nada hubiera pasado. La chica se levanto y fue a su cuarto.

Se encontraba tan enfadada con Ronald.

Ron furiosa.

Fue cuando el chico entro en el cuarto con una sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¿Que? — dijo ella molesta.

Ron no dijo nada solo se acerco y la beso con pación. Hermione se sorprendió pero correspondió al beso.

Tan diferente a los de Harry.

Ron se los daba con absoluta pación, mientras que Harry era suave y tierno.

Ron demostraba posesión, mientras Harry era libertad.

Las manos del chico comenzaron a recorrerla.

— Ron...no...no quiero, estoy algo cansada— susurro ella.

El chico la miro.

— Vamos, que sea nuestra reconciliación, amor— dijo él.

La chica siguió negándose.

Ron la ignoro y beso su cuello, sus manos comenzaron a acariciar los senos de la chica. La chica siguió negando con la cabeza, pero Ronald no hacía caso.

Quito una mano de sus senos para dirigirla hacia la falda de la chica, metió la mano dentro de la falda sin dejar de besar el cuello de ella.

— Dije que no— indico ella empujándolo.

— ¡Que pasa! — dijo Ron exaltado.

— ¡Te dije que estoy cansada! — respondió ella exaltada.

— ¡Oh por Merlín, trato acá de ser un buen novio y tú me lo tiras en la cabeza! ¡Que demonios te pasa Harry llega un día y arruina toda nuestra relación! ¡Eres mi novia, no la de él. El no es tu amigo. El te abandono, nos abandono. EL no nos quiere en su vida. Déjalo en paz. Yo estoy aquí, por ti. No él. El no está, ni estará nunca Hermione. Tú me elegiste a mí. Puedes por una vez, estar conmigo sin pensar un segundo en el condenado Harry Potter! — grito con furia el pelirrojo.

— ¡TE ODIO!— Respondió ella saliendo de la habitación y de la casa.

La chica corrió y corrió sin saber a dónde ir. Llego a una esquina y trato de calmarse, respiraba pesadamente y miro el lugar donde estaba. Lo reconoció de inmediato, la mansión de Harry Potter.

Miles de recuerdos se aparecieron en su mente.

La imagen de ella y Harry besándose en el jardín la noche pasada, se quedo pegada en los pensamientos de la chica. Se relamió los labios al recordar ese rencuentro, que fue interrumpido por Flinch.

Miro el lugar con una mirada ansiosa, como si estar en ese lugar sea lo único que quería. Toco la puerta y los Elfos le abrieron. Los convenció que le digan dónde estaba el dueño de la casa.

Entro a la mansión y fue a la segunda planta. Una vez ahí entro en la habitación. Lo vio durmiendo tranquilo, no sabía cuánto tiempo se paso viéndolo, pero Harry Potter abrió los ojos.

— ¿Hermione? — pregunto confundido al verla ahí.

Ella se acerco.

No sabía lo que hacía solo se dejo guiar por sus impulsos. Por su corazón.

— No, esta noche soy la señorita mascara, nadie más— musito ella.

Harry no pareció entender nada y se sorprendió cuando la joven se arrojo encima de él y lo beso con toda la pación que tenia. El joven cerró los ojos y respondió al beso con la misma intensidad.

Hermione gimió con placer al sentir las manos del joven sobre su cuerpo. La hacía recordar a aquella noche en la carpa, mientras estaban en la búsqueda de los Horcrux.

La noche que ese joven de ojos verdes la tomo, la noche que se entrego por primera vez a un hombre, esa noche inolvidable que Ron jamás pudo igualar.

Se sintió feliz y libre, sin ninguna atadura.

En su mente y corazón solo estaba el chico que tenia bajo ella.

Sonrió con felicidad al sentir como la pación la embriagaba, beso y acaricio al chico en todos los lugares que podía.

Se sintió un poco frustrada ante la molesta ropa que tenia puesta y ese molesto piyama que impedía ver y tocar al hombre frente a ella como quería.

De repente la felicidad la inundo a un mas cuando sintió como las manos del joven comenzaban a desnudarla lentamente. Harry rozaba con sus suaves, pero a la vez fuertes manos todo su cuerpo mientras le quitaba sus prendas.

Y ella comenzaba a hacer lo mismo con el piyama del chico.

Las ropas de la chica cayeron al suelo, el piyama del chico también.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

La chica abrió los ojos, los recuerdos de la noche anterior inundaron su mente, había venido a la casa de Harry. Había llegado hasta el niño que vivió, quien dormía en la cama y le había hecho el amor salvajemente.

Había traicionado a Ron. y para su desgracia no estaba arrepentida para nada.

Giro para encontrarse a Harry viéndola con una mirada indecisa, como si no sabía que decir o que hacer. Ella se mordió los labios.

— Buenos días— dijo al fin el chico.

— Buen día Harry— le respondió ella.

Un silencio incoado fue lo que sitio.

— Usare tu ducha— indico la chica.

El joven asintió, y la vio levantarse.

Hermione sintió la mirada del chico mientras se levanto y sin pena de mostrar su cuerpo desnudo entro al baño.

Harry escucho mientras el agua salía de la ducha, no sabía que hacer. Se sorprendió cuando Hermione llego la noche anterior, mas sorprendido estaba por lo que ocurrió después, fue recordando cada detalle de lo que paso.

Lo que sintió al tocar y besar el cuerpo de la chica. esas sensaciones tan placenteras que había sentido solo en la carpa, tantos años atas volvieron y lo enloquecieron.

— Harry— escucho y el chico giro.

Hermione estaba ya bañada y cambiada.

— Me voy— dijo ella.

El chico asintió.

No sabía que decirle, aun no se creía lo que había pasado.

Hermione no dijo nada mientras salía del cuarto.

El chico suspiro mientras la puerta se cerraba.

Por un lado estaba feliz, por el otro confundido.

¿Que pasaba ahora?

¿Volvería?

¿O quizás no la volvería a ver?

¿quizás simplemente fue un sueño?

No, no podía ser.

Fue real.

¿Pero porque?

¿Y si le amaba a él y no a Ron?

No.

Si fueses así, nunca lo hubiera dejado por el pelirrojo.

—¿ Entonces que paso? — se pregunto el chico.

No encontrando respuestas se dirigió al baño, se dio una ducha rápida y se cambio. Cuando bajo los elfos ya tenían el desayuno preparado y el joven lo devoro.

Salió de la casa y se apareció en la mansión Malfoy.

— ¿Porque tardaste tanto? — escucho a Luna decirle ni bien entro.

Harry sonrió al escucharla.

— Lunita no seas así— dijo el chico con gracia.

Draco contuvo una sonrisa y su novia miraba a Harry lívida.

El chico noto como detrás de ellos había unas valijas.

— ¿Paso algo? — pregunto la chica al verlo algo nervioso.

— No— dijo el rápidamente, luego se maldijo lo dijo demasiado rápido y Luna no era tonta.

Sus sospechas se confirmaron al ver como la chica alzaba una ceja.

— Hermione me visito anoche— indico el chico.

Luna lo miro interesada.

— ¿Y? — pregunto ella queriendo saber los detalles.

El chico suspiro con cansancio.

— Estaba algo...disturbada— indico el chico.

— ¿Disturbada? — pregunto ella esperando saber más detalles.

Harry miro a Draco en busca de ayuda, pero Malfoy parecía tan interesado como su novia.

— Tuvimos sexo salvaje— informo el chico.

Luna sonrió de oreja a oreja.

— Genial— dijo al fin ella.

— No, no es genial. Es lo peor que pudo pasar— indico él.

— Lo peor...No Harry, lo mejor. Ahora usted podrán volver— aclaro confundida.

Harry negó y una mueca amarga apareció en su cara.

— Prácticamente no me dijo nada, simplemente se levanto, se baño y se fue...Creo que no significo nada para ella— dijo Harry.

Luna suspiro.

— No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien. Ahora debemos ir al ministerio— informo el.

Ella lo miro indecisa, pero luego asintió.

Encogieron el equipaje para que entre en sus bolsillos y se desaparecieron, entraron en el ministerio y llegaron hasta el departamento de transportes mágicos. Esperaron mientras Draco hacia los tramites.

— ¿Vas a estar bien, cierto? — pregunto preocupada ella.

Harry le sonrió.

— Si, lo estaré— indico él.

— Harry, Hermione no es esa clase de mujer, siempre fue responsable. No haría el amor con nadie que no ame— indico Luna.

Harry le sonrió.

— No importa Luna— informo Harry.

— Todo listo— dijo Draco apareciendo junto a ellos.

— Cuídate y comunícate con nosotros por cualquier cosa— indico Luna.

Harry asintió y le dio una foto. Luna la vio y vio que era la foto que le tomaron una vez Harry creo la varita personal, Luna estaba sonriendo en ella.

— Gracias— dijo ella.

— Tiene unas palabritas en la parte de atrás— indico el chico.

Luna giro la foto y Draco se acerco para ver que decía.

_Para mi lunita._

Una mirada de enfado apareció en el rostro de la chica cuando leyó y miro a Harry con una ceja alzada, Draco contenía a duras penas la risa.

— Adiós Potter— dijo ella dándose vuelta y saliendo del lugar.

Harry la miro irse con una sonrisa y luego giro a Draco y le estrecho la mano.

— Cuídala— le pidió el chico.

— Siempre— indico Malfoy y Harry lo vio retirarse a donde los esperaba el transportador.

Harry giro al verlos entrar por una puerta y salió del ministerio de magia.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione estaba distraída en el departamento de ley mágica, la noche pasada había sido sensacional para ella. Había sido perfecta.

No se arrepentía para nada de lo que paso, es mas estaba feliz.

Pero luego pensaba en Ron, en lo que le hizo.

Le había traicionado.

Su relación con el pelirrojo iba de mal en peor, pero aun así no se merecía esto.

Pero pensar en Harry y en lo que paso la noche pasada le hacia estremece, y sonreía feliz de solo pensarlo.

Ahora estaba realmente arrepentida de haber elegido a Ron hace cuatro años, si tan solo lo hubiera un poco más.

Había usado su cabeza en lugar de su corazón.

Creyó que un futuro con Ron era más seguro.

Ron que siempre le gusto.

Ron el cual no tenia los deseos por la aventura y el peligro como Harry.

Ron que en el caso de tener algún problema tenía toda una familia que le ayudara.

Ron el cual había madreado lo suficiente, como para no darle una gran escena de celos cuando se entero de su relación con Harry.

Por eso esa noche en la torre de astronomía, nunca escucho a su corazón, cuando le decía a gritos que elija a Harry. Por eso horas más tarde en el cuarto común sentía como que había cometido el peor error de su vida. Y por eso la noche anterior luego de la discusión había llegado inconscientemente a casa de Harry, y busco lo que había estado anhelando por los últimos cuatro años.

Estar entre los brazos del hombre que amaba.

Suspiro con cansancio y frustración, ni siquiera podía pensar en que hacer a partir de ahora. Recordó cuando se levanto esta mañana, había querido huir de la casa de Harry inmediatamente.

¿La verdad que podía hacer ahora?

¿Dejar a Ron?

¿Si lo hacia la perdonaría alguna vez?

Ron fue su único apoyo por estos cuatro años.

Pero no volver a ver a Harry era algo que no podía permitirse, había sido un infierno estos cuatro años sin él, y aunque se acostumbro, sabía de antemano que luego de anoche no podía darse el lujo de vivir lejos de Harry Potter nuevamente.

No, la idea era imposible de siquiera coincidir.

Se levanto y salió del departamento, fue una casualidad. Ver al chico que estaba en sus pensamientos entrar por la puerta junto a Luna Lovegood y Draco Malfoy. Hermione los siguió de cerca hasta el departamento de transportes mágico.

Sintió un poco de Temor al pensar que Harry se iría nuevamente del país, pero suspiro con alivio, ya que Draco fue a hacer el papeleo, significaba que Harry no viajaba.

Se acerco disimuladamente y escucho la conversación del chico de sus sueños con Luna. Se sintió algo cohibida al escuchar las palabras de Harry.

Aunque no estaba sorprendida, la verdad que cuando despertó quería huir de la casa a toda velocidad, aunque ahora solo quería volver y compartir la cama con Harry.

Luna y Draco salieron de ahí y Harry se fue. Hermione lo siguió hasta afuera y lo vio desaparecerse.

Decidió ir a trabajar, luego volvería a su casa y hablaría con Ron.

Debía hacerlo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Flinch miraba el lugar con desprecio, había cajas sucias por todo el lugar. Claro era mejor que Azkaban, solo había que esperar que el llegue.

Su contacto le había mostrado el lugar, ahora solo tenía que esperar y entrar en contacto con su nueva arma.

Pasaron unos momentos y entonce vio al pelirrojo entrar.

— Hola Weasley— dijo Flinch.

— Tu— dijo el pelirrojo Ronald Weasley.

Flinch sonrió en cuanto vio que el pelirrojo le apunto con su varita.

— tranquilo Weasley, no vengo a atacarte— dijo el Mortifago.

— Ja como si pudieras— le respondió Ronald.

Marcus alzo una ceja.

— No entiendes, te vengo a ser un favor— dijo el Mortifago.

— ¿Un favor? — pregunto confundido el Mortifago.

— Claro, después de todo, tenemos intereses similares— informo Marcus.

Ron lo miro confundido.

— Harry Potter— indico el Mortifago.

La mirada de Ron se volvió fría.

— Vamos Ronald, tu también lo quieres fuera de tu vida— indico Flinch.

— No, no me interesa— indico Ronald.

— ¿Seguro? — pregunto curioso Flinch.

Ron parpadeo mientras Flinch le tiraba un paquete a sus pies, y antes que pudiera hacer algo, el Mortifago desparecía del lugar.

Ron agarro el paquete y lo abrió. Había unas fotografías adentro, en ellas la primera era de Hermione entrando en una mansión de noche y en la otra saliendo de ella de día. Había una nota también.

Es la mansión de Potter.

Ella entro a las ocho y media de la noche.

Y se fue a las siete de la mañana.

¿Que crees que hicieron adentro?

La cara de Ron se volvió roja por la furia y el chico salió corriendo del lugar.

Ronald entro al departamento con una furia ciega.

¿Como se atrevía?

Después de todo lo que hice por ella.

Esa perra desconsiderada, egoísta.

Miro hacia los lados y la vio estar sentada en una silla, se dirigió hacia ella.

— Ron tenemos que hablar—dijo ella mirando al suelo.

—_Ni siquiera me mira a la cara_— pensó el chico aun mas furioso.

Sin decir nada lanzo el sobre la chica. Ella se sorprendió ante el acto y el sobre cayó al suelo, desparramando el papel con las fotografías.

La chica observo y noto que eran fotos de ella entrando a casa de Harry, y luego saliendo.

— Ron yo... no quería que te enteres así— musito ella.

Las palabras le hicieron perder a Ron la compostura.

— ¡porque hermione? ¿porque me traicionaste? ¿No fui suficiente para ti? ¿que quieres de mi? ¿que sufra? ¿humillarme? ¿te lo hacia bien al menos? ¿Vamos dilo te sentiste bien mientras te lo hacia? ¿Desde cuando te acuestas con el? ¿Desde la fiesta? ¿Quizás nunca se fue de Inglaterra y tu salías conmigo mientras te acostabas con el?— grito con furia, frustración y decepción el pelirrojo.

La castaña lo miraba con miedo, Ron nunca le había gritado de esta forma y se sintió inquieta ante lo que le decía.

— Ron— susurro ella.

— ¡Cállate! ¡Escúchame bien Perra estúpida, si piensas por un segundo que te perdonare esto, estas equivocada, tu lo arruinaste todo! ¡Cuatro años tirados a la basura! ¡Me separe de mi mejor amigo, por ti! ¡Me quede a tu lado, aguantando tus llantos, tus depresiones, tu desprecio a mi vida, y nunca te lo eche en cara, y ahora para agradecérmelo te revuelcas con el hombre que nos abandono, que tiro a la basura siete años de amistad, porque no pudo aceptar un no por respuesta! ¡Dímelo Hermione que carajo quieres que piense de ti ahora! ¡Crees que seguiremos siendo amigos, quizás! ¡Crees que me quedare de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada, mientras ustedes disfrutan! ¡Crees que permitiré que te vayas feliz a sus brazos!— Grito mientras lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos el pelirrojo.

Hermione lo miraba con miedo, tristeza y desdicha.

Por un lado entendía el odio que el joven le profesaba.

Por el otro tenía algo de miedo por sus amenazas.

Ron la miro viendo como la chica no se atrevía a decirle ni una palabra.

— ¿Porque me hiciste esto? — suplico el joven.

— Lo siento, pero le amo— musito ella.

La furia de Ron llego a los limites al escucharla, fue como si algo en el que estaba por romperse se rompió definitivamente.

No encendió bien como paso todo, solo que se acerco a la castaña sin control sobre sus emociones.

PLAF

La abofeteo en medio de la boca, haciendo que caiga al suelo.

PLAF

Otra vez en el suelo .

PLAF

PLAF

PLAF

PLAF

PLAF

PLAF

Ron no parecía estar en control de lo que hacía, en sus ojos solo estaba esa rabia infernal que lo dominaba, Hemione había caído al suelo y recibido una decena de golpes antes que el joven se diera cuenta lo que hacía.

— ¿Hermione? — pregunto al verla en el suelo, la memoria del ataque, de su furia estaba presente en sus pensamientos.

Miro al suelo y vio a la joven cubierta en sangre temblando de miedo.

Miro sus manos que estaban también cubiertas en sangre y el chico lanzo un grito de angustia antes de salir corriendo por la puerta.

La chica se arrastro a la alcoba y tomo una pequeña moneda de su bolsa, la toco y la moneda se elimino.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Harry suspiro mientras tomaba un sorbo de whiskey, estaba algo distraído y no sabía que hacer, en su mente seguían las imágenes de Hermione y él, la noche anterior.

_Harry, Hermione no es esa clase de mujer, siempre fue responsable. No haría el amor con nadie que no ame._

Las palabras de Luna también se quedaron grabadas en su cabeza.

De repente el chico sintió un calor en el pecho y miro su bolsillo, parecía iluminado, metió su mano y saco el medallón de E.D que tenía desde hace tantos años.

— Alguien esta llamándome— dijo el chico confundido.

La imagen de la castaña apareció en su mente, y el joven palideció. Sin decir nada se desapareció a la tienda de Fred.

— ¿Harry? — pregunto el Weasley.

— ¿Fred, donde vive Hermione?— pregunto el joven rápido.

— ¿Que? — pregunto confundido el chico.

— Fred es de vida o muerte, donde vive Hermione— dijo desesperado Harry.

Fred lo miro confundido y asintió.

— Agárrate, yo te llevo— indico el chico y Harry tomo su hombro para luego desparecerse.

Se aparecieron frente a un pequeño apartamento con la puerta abierta.

— Esta la puerta abierta— dijo Fred precavido.

Harry se lanzo dentro del apartamento.

— ¡HERMIONE! — grito desesperado el chico.

Fred y Harry buscaron por todo el lugar.

— Oh Merlín— dijo el pelirrojo entrando a la alcoba.

Harry entro detrás de él y la vio tirada en el suelo envuelta en sangre.

— No— musito el chico y fue hasta ella.

— Hermione— susurro el tomándola con sus brazos.

— Harry— escucho el susurro débil de la chica.

Harry la tomo en sus brazos y se desapareció de ahí, dejando a Fred solo. El chico apareció en su casa.

— Francis— dijo el chico y un elfo apareció.

— Llama a sanador de confianza, que venga inmediatamente— ordeno el chico antes que el elfo pueda decir nada.

Harry llevo a Hermione a su alcoba y la acostó en la cama, le susurro palabras calmantes y la chica abría lenta y dolosamente los ojos.

La puerta de la alcoba se abrió y un hombre de cuarenta vestido con una bata blanca entro.

— Señor déjeme ver— indico el sanador.

El médico estuvo más de cuarenta minutos revisando a la chica y Harry suspiro al saber que la vida de ella no peligraba.

— Debe informar a los Aurores— indico el sanador.

Harry asintió.

— No te vayas— escucho el susurro de Hermione ahora despierta.

El sanador asintió y el chico se acerco a Hermione.

— Hey— dijo él.

— hey— dijo ella cansada.

Harry se sentó en la cama cerca de ella y ella estiro su mano para que el chico la tome, Harry lo hizo sin dudarlo.

Hermione una vez que entro en contacto con la mano de Harry lo empujo lentamente hacia ella, el chico se acostó a su lado, mientras ella recostó su cabeza en el pecho de él.

— ¿Vas a contarme que paso? — pregunto él.

— Mañana— respondió ella.

El asintió sin decir nada.

Hermione se durmió rápidamente, el chico se quedo contemplándola por horas antes de levantarse, en una esquina estaban las ropas de la chica y el muchacho pudo notar que la varita de ella tenía un tajo a la mitad del palo.

Tomo la varita y la examino, el núcleo había sido destruido. El chico salió del cuarto y camino hasta su oficina, era un cuarto con varios estantes, una mesa de trabajo y una caldera para pociones.

El prendió fuego bajo el caldero y puso una liquido vede dentro, mientras tanto partió la varita en dos y fue separando los pedazos. Se acerco a la caldera y arrojo un polvo azul dentro, empezó a revolver el liquido con una cuchara de plata grande.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione despertó la mañana siguiente en un cuarto desconocido, las memorias de la noche anterior aparecieron en su mente y se quiso echar a llorar ante lo que Ron le hizo.

Ella sabía que también era responsable.

Le traiciono después de todos estos años.

Pero la reacción de Ron la dejo en Shock.

Golpearla de ese modo, torturarla. Nunca lo hubiera creído.

Miro a su alrededor para notar que Harry no estaba en ningún lado, se levanto y se puso la ropa de la noche anterior y salió del cuarto.

Aun estaba adolorida por lo que paso, así que caminaba en silencio y lentamente.

— Señorita, quiere desayunar— escucho la chica y un elfo apareció frente a ella.

La chica miro al elfo curiosa.

— No, has visto a Harry— pregunto ella.

— El amo está en su oficina— indico el elfo.

Hermione fue hacia ella, luego de preguntar cómo llegar. Cuando llego vio al joven con una varita algo larga examinándola.

— ¿Harry? — dijo ella.

El chico levanto la vista y la vio.

— ¿Como te sientes? — pregunto él.

— Algo adolorida— acepto ella.

Harry asintió y le entrego la varita.

— Tu varita se rompió ayer, te hice esta— informo.

Ella lo miro sorprendida al saber que sabía hacer varitas, muchas cosas habían cambiado.

—¿Desayunamos? — pregunto él.

Ella asintió.

El chico tomo su mano, para ayudarla a caminar. Aun cuando ella podía hacerlo sola, le gustaba ser guiada por él.

Examino la casa mientras caminaban, conocía el jardín y el salón de baile, que usaron en el baile de mascaras, como también la habitación del chico. Pero el resto de la casa era desconocida para ella.

Miro con maravilla, los grandes salones hechos de mármol, estatuas de divinidades mitológicas como Hera, Afrodita, Poseidón, Zeus. Otras no tan mitológicas como Merlín y Morgana, Arthur y los caballeros de la mesa redonda.

También había decenas de pinturas colgadas en las paredes, pinturas de unicornios, de magos, incluso de Gnomos.

Llegaron hasta una gran mesa donde había comida de toda clase, y se sentaron. Una vez que Harry noto como le costaba comer, la ayudo dándole el mismo en la boca.

Hermione se sintió un poco humillada al ser tratada como un bebe, pero por otro lado disfrutaba de los cuidados del chico.

Luego se dirigieron hacia un sofá donde la chica se recostó sobre el cansada.

— ¿Cuéntame todo y yo también lo hare? — le dijo ella.

Harry suspiro luego de escucharla y asintió.

Le conto todo, desde su huida de Hogwarts hasta su tiempo en Alemania, de su idea de ser creador de objetos mágicos, de sus estudios, de cómo obtuvo maestría en encantamientos y transformaciones, además de un doctorado en Runas antiguas.

Hermione escuchaba todo sin hablar. No pudo hacer otra cosa que comparar a Harry con Ron, uno con dolor comenzó a estudiar para lograr un objetivo, el otro sin dolor dejo de estudiar y se puso a trabajar en una tienda sin pensar en su futuro.

Harry le explico de sus viajes a todos lados, para ganar ideas de cómo pensar en que clase de objeto crear, luego hablo de su llegada a América, de su rencuentro con Luna y Draco, también dijo un poco de la historia de ellos. Hermione sonrió al escucharla. Y finalmente de su conversación con Oliviander y finalmente la creación de la varita personal.

Hermione miro la varita que Harry le había dado y entendió que era una varita personal.

El chico siguió hablando y le informo de el trato que hicieron con Oliviander y Lucius Malfoy, de como en poco tiempo su compañía creció y luego llego a Inglaterra.

Hermione asintió al escuchar la historia, aun sorprendida por los avances que Harry logro en objetos mágicos. La chica comenzó su historia.

Le conto de la depresión que tuvo ante su huida de Hogwarts, que ella y Ron fueron a vivir juntos una vez que termino el colegio. Le dijo de sus discusiones, respecto a su futuro, de las huidas de Ron a los bares con sus nuevos amigos, de su obsesión al trabajo para no estar en casa mucho tiempo.

Harry escucho tranquilamente todo sin interrumpirla.

— No eh sido feliz estos años— indico ella.

Harry asintió.

— Ni yo— admitió el.

Hermione se acerco y lo beso. Harry respondió al beso y se dejo acostar en el sillón, mientras que Hermione subía arriba de él, para seguir besándolo.

— No me dijiste que te paso— aclaro Harry deteniendo el beso.

La chica supero.

Le conto como fue a casa ese día para terminar su relación con el pelirrojo y como Ron llego todo loco recriminándole, mostrándole las fotos suyas y como termino todo.

— ¿Ron te hizo esto?— pregunto en Shock el niño que vivió.

— Nunca me había levantado una mano, no sé que paso— informo Hermione cansada.

Harry se mordió sus labios con fuerza, lo único que quería era ir a ver a Ron y matarlo el mismo.

— No vale la pena— dijo Hermione leyendo las intensiones de Harry.

— Pero... — decía el chico con furia.

— No me dejes sola— suplico la chica.

Harry asintió y Hermione lo beso con fuerza.

Harry respondió el beso con entusiasmo, y la chica sonrió.

— ¿Sigues siendo la señorita mascara?— pregunto él.

— Esa señorita no existe— informo ella.

Harry se levanto y tomo su mano, ella la agarro y fue guiada hacia el cuarto del chico.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Días pasaron rápidamente y la chica se fue recuperando lentamente, aunque fueron días grandiosos. Había estado viviendo con el muchacho sin problema alguno, era totalmente consentida por el chico, tanto que Hermione se había olvidado como caminar ya que Harry la llevaba todas las noches a su alcoba en barcos, cosa que ella gozaba.

No había hecho mucho en esos días, solo ver como trabajaba Harry, tener sexo, comer y tener sexo, dormir y tener sexo.

Una semana estupenda.

Hermione mando una nota a Jennifer para ausentarse del trabajo hasta su recuperación y tenía entendido que Harry había ido a hablar con la mujer en persona, los Aurores aun buscaban a Ronald Weasley pero no había noticias sobre su paradero.

Los Weasley estaban en shock de saber lo que Ron hizo, y no sabían como reaccionar.

Fue una tarde cuando por la chimenea Luna Lovegood y Draco Malfoy entraron.

— ¡HERMIONE ! — grito la rubia y la abrazo con fuerza.

— Luna— saludo la chica algo cohibida por el entusiasmo de la rubia.

— JA te dije— dijo la rubia mirando a Draco el cual lanzo un suspiro.

Hermione noto incomoda que estaba aun en piyama, no había querido cambiarse, Harry había salido a hablar con unas personas y planeaba esperarlo así para cuando vuelva y la lleve al cuarto. Así que fue una sorpresa ver llegar a los otros dos.

— ¿Así que están juntos? tonta lo has hecho sufrir por mucho tiempo, tendrás que ahora pagarle con mucho, mucho, sexo— decía Luna feliz de la vida.

Hermione se sonrojo al escucharla.

La idea no era mala.

La puerta de la casa se escucho cerrarse.

— Hermione ya llegue, espero que no estés cambiada— escucharon.

La castaña se sonrojo nuevamente ante la mirada de los otros dos.

— Así que ya le has empezado a pagar— susurro la rubia ante la mirada divertida de Malfoy.

Harry entro en esos momentos y vio a los tres.

— Oh, volvieron— dijo el chico.

— Luna estaba preocupada— indico Malfoy.

— Te dije que estaría bien Lunita— indico Harry.

— ¡No me digas así! — exclamo Lovegood.

Harry la miro divertido. Y comenzó una pequeña discusión con Luna, mientras Draco los miraba con diversión. Hermione miraba a todo eso con melancolía.

Era como una gran familia, se había perdido todo esto, en los cuatro años. Unos minutos pasaron y Hermione vio a Luna muy enfadada y a Draco y Harry mirándola divertidos.

Hermione había decidido ir a cambiarse, llego rápidamente al cuarto y se puso una falda y una camisa, para luego dirigirse al comedor donde los otros chicos estaban charlando.

Pasaron la tarde charlando, Hermione se entero de toda la historia de Draco y Luna, resultaba interesante, Luna se volvió el apoyo de Draco en el sexto año del chico, lo consoló ante su situación y luego que paso lo de Dumbledore, Luna fue secuestrada y llevada a la mansión Malfoy, Draco la protegió de los Mortifagos, ganándose un par de Cruciatus a cambio. Finalmente Draco planeo sacarla de la mansión Malfoy cuando los Mortifagos estén distraídos, pero justamente ellos llegaron el día antes de hacerlo y le ganaron.

Luna y Draco se rencontraron en Hogwarts, Draco la estaba buscando cuando se encontró con ellos cuando destruían la diadema de Ravenclaw. Finalmente luego de la batalla se besaron y comenzaron una relación que hasta hora cuatro años más tarde sigue tan fuerte como siempre.

Hermione se sintió algo celosa al ver a Luna y Draco juntos. Pensó que quizás ella y Harry podrían estar así, si tan solo ella no hubiera sido tan tonta.

Ella y Luna se fueron a hablar, cuando la rubia interrogo por todo lo que paso, se sintió muy feliz cuando ella la abrazo una vez le conto todo lo que paso. Luna después comenzó el interrogatorio de los días con Harry, Hermione se sonrojo ante la sonrisa depravada que la rubia tenia y las preguntas privadas que Luna le hacía.

— ¿Estas decidida? — pregunto Luna.

Hermione la miro confundida y Luna apunto a Draco y Harry, quienes estaban sentados en unos sillones. Hermione la miro y lanzo un suspiro.

— ¿Tengo oportunidad?— pregunto ella.

Luna lanzo una risa.

— Pero por supuesto— indico Luna.

— ¿Que hago? — pregunto ella.

— Imítame— aclaro Luna.

Hermione vio como se acerco a los chicos, y sin decir nada se sentó en la piernas de Draco, y comenzó a charlar como si fuese lo más natural del mundo, Draco mientras tanto rodeo su cintura con un brazo para que la chica no caiga.

Hermione suspiro y se acerco, miro a Harry con indecisión y tranquilamente se sentó en las piernas del chico, vio como Luna sonrió y se sintió feliz al ser rodeada por los brazos del chico para sostenerla en el lugar.

Draco y Luna salieron luego de unos minutos para su casa. Mientras que ella y Harry seguían en la misma posición, se dio vuelta para mirar al chico y acerco los labios a los de él. Gimió cuando en medio del beso la mano de Harry se metió adentro de su falda y apretó sus muslos.

Harry se levanto del sillón y ella ato sus piernas a la cintura del chico para dejarse llevar, siguió besando al chico sin importarle nada más.

Sintió como la suave manta de la cama en su cuerpo cuando Harry se acostó sobre ella, suspiro con placer mientras sentía las manos del chico quítale su camisa y sonrió con felicidad cuando los labios del chico tomaron posesión de los suyos nuevamente.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marcus Flinch sonrió al ver la mansión. Vio como Luna Lovegood y Draco Malfoy entraban en la casa y que Potter salía.

Había pasado un largo tiempo desde que la guerra termino, cuatro largos años. Y el Mortifago

El plan de matar a Potter era algo básico, había contactado con Theoroden Nott desde Azkaban, el chico que fingió no estar de parte de la orden oscura, se había salvado de no ser encerrado en la prisión y había contactado con muchos ex-Mortifagos como Marcus.

Habían diseñado un plan, Theoroden le había dado nombres de varios Mortifagos los cuales también fingieron no estar de parte de la orden oscura, al hacerlo Marcus le dio la información al ministerio de magia, y dijo que tenía nombres de algo funcionarios del ministerio también.

El departamento de Ley mágica del ministerio de magia, tuvo que escuchar sus demandas, completa inmunidad por sus pasados crímenes, Marcus contacto a un abogado no muy listo, ni fuerte. Y cuando la oportunidad se presento, el chico mato al viejo en su propia casa, donde se reunían.

Luego uso Poción multijugos para hacerse pasar por él y escapo, Theoroden mientras tanto le concilio una invitación para la fiesta de mascaras de Potter. El lugar perfecto para matarlo, desgraciadamente el muchacho resulto ser más poderoso de lo que tenía pensado.

Marcus tuvo que huir de la mansión, humillado ante su derrota. Claro a los pocos días, estuvo vigilando la mansión de manera insistente, fue cuando vio a la sangre sucia Granger entrar en ella, tomo un par de fotos y luego espero para verla salir al día anterior.

Fue directamente con Ronald Weasley a darle la información que tenia, esperaba que con lo emocional que Ronald era salga directo para la mansión y comience una pelea con Potter, de modo de que el pueda matarlo cuando este distraído.

Pero Ronald tomo su odio hacia otra persona, Flinch se entero de que golpeo a Granger de manera salvaje, aunque bueno era una sangre sucia así que no molestaba.

Su plan cambio de ámbito, ahora sabia que para tener a Potter, tenía que hacerlo enfrentarse a Weasley, por ahora el chico no había ido en su búsqueda, para sorpresa de Flinch pero claro cuando encuentre a la sangre sucia y sus amigos muertos, el investir ira por la sangre de Weasley, entonces él le matara.

Marcus sigilosamente entro al lugar y vio a Granger, Malfoy y Lovegood charlando.

Apunto su varita hacia Malfoy.

— **¡Petrificatus Totalus!** —exclamo Flinch.

Malfoy se quedo paralizado y cayo, las mujeres giraron a verlo con Shock.

— **¡Expelliarmus! **— exclamo Flinch sobre Lovegood mientras que la varita de la chica vino volando hasta el—**¡Petrificatus Totalus!** —la chica quedo paralizada como su novio.

Giro para ver a Granger la cual había sacado una varita y sonrió al verla.

— ¿Sabes usar eso, sangre sucia?— pregunto con desprecio el chico.

— **¡Diffindo!** — exclamo ella.

Flinch lo esquivo y la puerta detrás de él, se partió en dos.

— **¡Crucio!**— Exclamo el Mortifago.

— **¡Protego!** — dijo ella y el crucio se detuvo ante el escudo.

Flinch la miro con furia.

— **¡Expulso!** — exclamo Hermione.

Flinch salió volando del lugar y Hermione sonrió ante su victoria.

— **¡Expelliarmus! ** — exclamo Flinch desde el suelo y la varita de Hermione salió volando hasta el.

La chica palideció mientras él se levantaba viéndola con locura en sus ojos.

— **¡CRUCIO!** —Grito Flinch.

Los gritos de la chica inundaron la casa y Draco y Luna le pedían que se detenga.

Flinch reía a carcajadas.

— Bien, fue divertido Sangre sucia— dijo el Mortifago apuntándole con la varita. — Adiós—

Hermione cerró los ojos esperando el final pero de repente se escucho un ruido y cuando los abrió vio como Flinch estaba en el suelo adolorido.

En la puerta un pelirrojo entraba.

— ¿Ron? — pregunto Hermione.

El chico no la miro, ya sea por que tenía su varita y mirada fija en Flinch o por simplemente la vergüenza que sentía en esos momentos.

— Weasley— susurro Flinch levantándose.

Ron lo miro con furia.

— **¡Avada Kedabra!**— lanzo Flinch.

Ron se hizo a un lado y contraataco.

— **¡Incarcerous!** — exclamo Ron.

— **¡Protego!** — dijo el Mortifago defendiéndose.

Ron miro atento al Mortifago y se lanzo hacia adelante, uso la varita como un sable y Flinch se defendió de igual manera.

Los demás veían como si fuera una lucha de espadas, la punta de las varitas se iluminaba con cada golpe, pero se notaba que Ron tenía la ventaja, era físicamente mas fuerte que Flinch y en unos segundos el Mortifago cayó al suelo.

— **¡Petrificatus Totalus!** —exclamo Ron y Flinch quedo petrificado.

— Ron— susurro Hermione entre agradecida e incómoda.

Luna pareció entenderla, Ron le hizo mucho daño, la torturo prácticamente. Pero ahora llego a salvarla. Ron parecía que no quería verla a los ojos y simplemente se quedo en el lugar mirando al petrificado Marcus Flinch.

— **¡Crucio!**— se escucho y un segundo después Ron grito con dolor mientras caía al suelo.

— ¡RON! — Grito Hermione desesperada.

Draco miro a la puerta y vio como un joven de su edad, cabello negro y ojos marrones entraba.

— ¿Theoroden? — pregunto Draco incrédulo.

El mago no le dio importancia y miro a Weasley que se levantaba.

— ¿Que pasa Weasley? ¿Deseas un duelo? — pregunto con frialdad el recién llegado.

Ronald Weasley lo miro con furia y le apunto con su varita.

— ¡Weasley ten cuidado, no es como flinch, Nott es un experto en artes oscuras, tiene maestría en defensa contra las artes oscuras, es reconocido en toda Alemania por eso, no lo menosprecies, es un mago oscuro a nivel del circulo intimo de Voldemort! — Grito Draco con total desesperación sabiendo de ante mano cuan fuerte Theoroden es.

— Silencio, Draco— indico suavemente Nott.

— **¡Incendio!** — exclamo el Weasley lanzando una llamarada de su varita.

Nott lo miro sin miedo y movió su varita como si fuera un látigo y desapareció la llamarada.

— ¿Eso es todo? — pregunto el Slytherin.

— **¡Petrificatus Totalus!** —

Theoroden solo movió la varita y un escudo protector apareció anulando la maldición.

— **¡Diffindo!** —

Nott negó con la cabeza mientras deshacía el encanto de igual manera.

— **¡Expelliarmus! ** —

Nott miro a Ron como a un insecto mientras otro escudo protector aparecía frente a él deshaciendo el encantamiento.

Los demás veían en shock como cada encantamiento y maldición del pelirrojo era detenida por Nott sin ningún esfuerzo aparente. A Hermione le hacía recordar la guerra de tan solo verlo.

— ¿Theoroden Porque? — pregunto Draco.

— Dinero— aclaro Nott simplemente.

— ¿Que? — pregunto Draco incrédulo.

— Si borro a Potter del camino, podría convencer a Lucius para que me dé el lugar de Potter en la sociedad, eh visto las ganancias que la nueva escoba tiene, y los otros objetos también. Me vendría muy bien estar adentro, pero sé muy bien que Lucius no aptaría, pero si uno de los socios muere, podría convencerlo de que soy lo que se necesita— indico el chico.

— ¿Solo por eso? — pregunto Draco.

Nott encogió de hombros.

— La guerra acabo Draco, y perdimos. Ahora para sobrevivir tenemos que agarrar todo lo que podamos, Lucius lo hizo, Pansy lo hizo, y tu lo hiciste. Y por supuesto yo también lo hare— informo Nott.

— ¿Crees que te saldrás con la tuya? — escucho a Ron decir con furia.

— Ya lo hice Weasley. Te voy a Matar, luego a la sangre sucia y finalmente a Draco y su loca novia, luego esperare a Potter, que encontrara a Flinch muerto y lo matare...Me llevare el cadáver de Flinch y todo el mundo lo buscara al pensar que los mato a ustedes. Lucius acudirá a mí y yo le llevare el cuerpo de Flinch y con eso me ganare su confianza y por supuesto con un poco de tiempo, una sociedad en la compañía— informo Nott.

— ¡ME USASTE! — escucho un grito y miro con diversión a Flinch aun petrificado.

— Si— indico Nott simplemente.

— Cuando te ponga las manos encima— balbuceaba Flinch y de repente la maldición que lo tenía paralizado desapareció y se pudo moverse, se levanto y vio que Nott había quitado la maldición.

— ¿Que es lo que harás cuando me pongas las manos encima? — pregunto curioso Nott.

La furia de Flinch lo domino y apunto a Nott.

— **¡CRUCIO!** — grito el Mortifago.

— **¡Protego!** — musito Nott.

La maldición desapareció.

Nott apunto su varita a Flinch y la varita del Mortifago salió de sus manos para llegar a Nott, el chico le seguía apuntando con la varita y el cuerpo de Flinch se comenzó a levitar.

— ¡Que haces bájame! — exclamo el Mortifago.

Nott movió la varita hacia adelante como si fuese un látigo y Flinch salió volando hacia una pared. Chocando con ella.

PONK

Theoroden dio otro movimiento de su varita y Flinch volvió a salir volando contra otra pared, y lo hizo una y otra vez. Cuando el Mortifago cayó al suelo tenía la cabeza rota y el cuerpo todo sangrante, estaba muerto. Luna y Hermione tenían los ojos cerrados ante el espectáculo. Draco y Ron lo miraban horrorizado.

— Supongo que tendré que limpiar las paredes, no quisiera que un análisis diga que es sangre de Flinch en las paredes— susurro Nott.

— Eres un enfermo— dijo Ron enfadado ante el espectáculo.

Theoroden lo miro con desprecio y le apunto con su varita.

— Y que hay de ti patético perdedor. Que se siente ser el segundo siempre Ronald...Siempre la sombra de Harry Potter...Te sentiste bien cuando Granger te eligió a ti...¿Porque? después de todo te eligió para que no des lastima, Weasley...Creo que te lo demostró estos días cierto. Hermione Granger no pude estar sin la _Varita_ de Harry Potter en su boca...¿Acaso creías que pensaba en ti cuando tenían sexo? ¿Acaso creías que eras el responsable de cada suspiro que daba? Ja...Iluso, no eres nada, nunca lo has sido y jamás lo serás— informo Nott.

La furia del pelirrojo era notable al ver su cara tan roja como su pelo.

— Soy mejor de lo que tu jamás serás— indico el pelirrojo.

— Muere Weasley... **¡Avada Kedabra!**— lanzo Nott.

Hermione vio como el cuerpo de Ron voló por los aires, cientos de imágenes de su amistad y noviazgo pasaron por su cabeza mientras el chico cayó al suelo sin vida.

— ¡NOOOOOOOOOO! — el grito de Hermione se escucho en toda la casa.

Theoroden Nott la miro con desprecio.

— No temas Granger, pronto lo veras nuevamente— indico el Mortifago.

Theoroden apunto su varita a la petrificada chica, fue entonces cuando la estatua de el dios griego Zeus se levito por si sola y voló hacia él.

— ¿Pero que demonios? — pregunto Nott confundido.

Unos segundos después no solo era Zeus, sino también Hera y Afrodita volando en círculos a su alrededor. Miro con frialdad a quien invoco las estatuas y noto una figura conocida en la puerta mirándolo con furia.

— Potter— musito Nott.

Hermione giro su cabeza y lo vio entrando con la mirada fija en Nott a Harry Potter. Tenía su cabello moviéndose con un viento natural, en sus ojos había tanta furia como la chica no veía desde ese día en el ministerio cuando Sirius cayo por el vello.

Nott movió su varita con fuerza y las estatuas que lo rodeaban volaron en pedazos. Apunto su varita hacia Potter y de ella un relámpago verde salió disparado. Harry movió su varita y la cabeza de Zeus se puso entre él y la maldición, estallando al contacto.

Potter no se quedo quieto y uso su varita como una espada dando una estocada hacia adelante, el aire frente a Nott pareció cortarse y el mago oscuro puso una fuerte barrera frente a él. Los demás escucharon como si alguien golpeara una puerta de hierro con fuerza.

Harry no se quedo quieto y lanzo de su varita un anillo de fuego que rodeo a Nott, Theoroden movía su varita de un lado al otro y el anillo se convirtió en una serpiente de fugo que se fue contra Harry.

El chico apunto su varita hacia la serpiente y del jardín de la mansión, aparecieron decenas de espadas de agua que la atravesaron desapareciéndola. Nott jadeaba por el esfuerzo, mientras que Harry se dirigía a él con un paso firme.

— Veo que no son rumores, eh oído de tus maestrías en Encantamientos y transformaciones, pero no lo creí cierto— indico el mago oscuro.

Harry no dijo nada, lo seguir mirando como un león mira a su presa, para el hablar no era necesario. Lo único que quería era la vida de Theoroden Nott.

Nott sonrió con placer al ver esa mirada.

— **¡Avada Kedabra!**— musito Nott.

Pero Harry ya se había adelantado y levito la estatua de afrodita frente a él.

— _es mejor de lo que creía_— pensó el mago oscuro.

Harry lanzo una llamarada de su varita y Nott puso un escudo en medio.

— _Ya sé que hacer_— pensó Nott.

— **Infernus**— exclamo el mago oscuro.

De su varita una ola de fuego salió y Harry rápidamente conjuro un escudo de Agua que deshizo el encantamiento. Miro a donde Nott estaba y se había movido.

Giro y lo vio detrás de la petrificada Hermione con su varita en el cuello de la chica.

— Suelta tu varita Potter— dijo Nott.

Harry vio impotente a Nott y suspiro tirando su varita en el suelo.

— Cobarde— musito Hermione mirando a Theoroden que la soltó y apunto a Potter.

— Parece que eh ganado— indico el mago oscuro mientras veía a Potter con una sonrisa satisfecha, el chico lo miraba sin miedo alguno.

— Por favor no le mates— suplico Hermione.

Draco y Luna se veían igual de desesperados.

— Lo siento, pero sería poco profesional no hacerlo— indico Nott divertido.

— ¿Me concedes un último deseo? —pregunto Harry Potter.

— ¿Deceso? Interesante...¿Que es? — pregunto Nott.

— ¿Me matarías con su varita?— pregunto el chico señalando a Hermione que lo miraba horrorizada.

Nott parpadeo.

— Bueno, había esperado un cigarrillo o el beso de la chica...No eso...JAJAJAJA muy bien, pero debo admitir que no entiendo que tenga eso de romántico— dijo y le quito la varita a la Hermione petrificada.

La chica miraba con horror como pasaba todo. Harry vio como Theoroden le apuntaba con la varita de Hermione y se lanzo sobre la suya en el suelo.

— Muy tarde Potter...¡AVADA KEDABRA! — exclamo Nott pero de la varita no salió nada.

— ¿QUE? — dijo Nott y Potter había agarrado ya su varita en el suelo.

Nott rápidamente apunto su varita hacia Potter pero el chico ya le había apuntado a él con la suya y de repente una cuchilla se formo en el aire y se incrusto en el pecho de Nott antes que este pudiera decir nada.

Harry vio como el mago oscuro cayó al suelo y suspiro. Dio un movimiento de su varita y cancelo la petrificación de Hermione, Draco y Luna.

Hermione corrió hacia él y le abrazo.

— Oh Merlín, ¿que paso? — pregunto asustada y confundida.

— Las varitas personales son su creación— infamo Draco acercándose con Luna que temblaba un poco ante la situación.

— Solo el usuario para que fueron creadas puede usarla— musito Luna.

Hermane parpadeo.

— solo tú puedes usar la varita que te hice— indico el chico, sin decir más se acerco a Ron, la chica y luna le siguieron.

Harry lo miro con pesar y le cerró los ojos.

— Gracias, mi amigo. Gracias por salvarla— dijo Harry.

Hermione lo abrazo mirando a Ron con dolor. Luna veía todo desde unos pasos atrás.

Draco miro a su antiguo amigo en el suelo, la daga de aire le atravesó el corazón.

— _Esta muerto_— pensó el rubio y suspiro.

— Adiós Theoroden—

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione suspiro mientras recordaba los tiempos de Hogwarts, con Ron y Harry a su lado. Habían pasado doce años desde la muerte de Ron, los Weasley quedaron destruidos por la muerte de otro de sus hijos, pero finalmente pensaron que Ron descansaba en paz. Y que pudo redimirse luego de haber golpeado a Hermione.

La chica suspiro recordando a su amigo y uno de sus amores.

— ¡James Sirius Potter! — se escucho un grito y la mujer vio a dos niños corriendo.

El niño tenía ocho años, de cabello negro y ojos verdes como su padre.

Detrás de él, una niña de seis lo seguía enfadada, tenía el cabello negro y los ojos color miel.

Ellos eran Sirius James Potter y Lily Jane Potter. Sus tesoros.

— Mamá, James me tiro mi diario por el retrete— decía la niña.

— ¡James! — exclamo la mujer.

— Ya dije que lo sentía— dijo el niño.

Luego de eso comenzó una discusión entre ambos niños.

— Ya llegue— escucharon y Hermione vio a Harry entrar por la puerta.

— ¡Papá!— exclamaron los niños y le abrazaron una pierna cada uno.

Harry les abrazo y luego fue hasta su esposa.

Hermione le dio un beso en la boca y el chico respondió.

— ¿Estas bien? — pregunto el chico.

Hermione asintió, este día hace doce años Ron murió y era un día que Hermione se sentía deprimida. Harry sabia eso mejor que nadie.

— Estoy bien— dijo ella mirando a su esposo y luego a sus hijos.

— Después de todo esta es mi segunda oportunidad— susurro ella.

Su esposo la miro con ternura y la beso.

— ¿Arrepentida? — pregunto él,

Ella lo miro con una sonrisa y le beso con mas pación.

— Nunca— musito ella.

— Voy con los niños— dijo él.

Ella asintió y miro por la ventana.

— Gracias Ron, Gracias a ti...Tengo la vida que quiero—

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fin


End file.
